Centennial Crisis
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: The Suzutos recently returned from Egypt, but the family is in shambles. Can they put it back together now? Or will impending love prove too much. Early chapters to be rewritten, don't be too put off. Multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**_Right. I thought I'd try to break away from my Kurama and the sex-crazed lunatic named Youko for a bit, and try something else. So, we move on to,_**

**_Sweet Ryou, And the thoroughly abusive Bakura..._**

**_Bakura- Ican see you think so highly of me..._**

**_(Big Grin)_**

* * *

"Suzuto Sumiko"

Everyone looked around at the new name on the roll. A girl they'd never seen before stood up from the back of the classroom where she'd snuck in after the bell rang.

"Welcome Sumiko. Class, Sumiko has been in Egypt for the past year, and before that she was home schooled, so you probably don't recognize her. She lives with her sisters and her brother. Please welcome her to the class."

Before anyone could do anything however, Sumiko sat down in the seat she'd been in before.

"No, no, no. Sumiko, come up here. Join the rest of the class."

Sumiko looked like that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she obeyed the teacher, as a good little girl would do.

The teacher seated her behind a boy with blonde hair as you might say.

She sat down and instantly turned her eyes to the desk.

* * *

Ryou looked up to see the new girl seated in front of him. She had dark hair that went a bit past her shoulders, that was tied back loosely. That was about all he could see.

Except that she was a bit fidgety of course.

He tried hard to focus on the lesson, but his mind wandered. However, he was somehow managing to listen at the same time.

Definitely helpful.

* * *

Miko, as she preferred to be called, had a mess of classes, and found that a certain group of kids were in most of them.

They all seemed to know each other. There was the kid she sat behind in 1st hour, a girl who seemed to have a bit more energy then she knew what to do with, another guy who was really tall with dark hair, and a short kid with tri colored star shaped hair that she'd seen before somewhere…

Another guy was there, but he didn't say much. This one had long white hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked a little sad. Which was strange because his friends all were radiating happiness.

Miko kept to herself most of the time, and could tell that though this boy was part of the group, he didn't feel like he belonged.

She wondered why, but kept walking. She'd found a rather interesting book, and was reading it in the hallway.

Usually she was quite good at reading and avoiding people in the hallway, but today she was really only paying half of her attention to anything. She was worried about school, about her family.

Or what was left of it.

While lost in her thoughts, Miko collided with somebody, sending them both to the floor.

"Ack! Sorry!" She said quickly.

* * *

"It's okay." Ryou said almost quietly. "I should have been watching where I was going…"

"No. I should have been. It was me who bumped into you. Sorry." Her voice was soft and he thought that she seemed a bit shy.

"Aren't you the new girl, Sumiko?"

"Um…yes… but please, call me Miko. My full name reminds me of something I'd rather I didn't."

"I can understand that. I'm Bakura Ryou. I go by Ryou though most of the time."

Miko smiled, and they both jumped when the bell rang loudly.

"Ah crap, I'm going to be late for class!" They both say in unison

They both take off in separate directions, then switch because both think their going to wrong way. After doing this a couple times they finally stop and look at each other.

"Egypt?"

"Yup."

"Room 401?

"Yup again."

"That way…"

They both run in that direction.

The Egypt class was more of an elective, than an actual class. They had fun with their studies, and did a lot of fun projects, including a lot of role-playing. And one major play, which they designed themselves. She recognized a few of the people in the class, but none by name. There was one boy that caught her attention though. He had sandy blonde hair, and piercing violet eyes.

Miko was silent as she walked into class. She was good at being quiet. As long as she stayed away from the sugar.

* * *

Ryou looked over at the girl he'd bumped into. She seemed horribly shy, and was really quiet. She reminded him of, well, himself.

He looks over at the teacher, who was currently quizzing the new girl on her knowledge of Egypt.

He notices that Marik was also looking that way. Except he was looking at Miko, and seemed rather impressed about all the information she had.

However it looked like now the teacher had reached in too far. Miko was shying away from answering.

Strange.

Miko takes a seat in the back of the classroom. No assigned seats, so everyday it was different.

* * *

Well? Shall I continue it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Miko somehow managed to survive the day without getting ran over, or trampled down by her classmates. Or actually, even tripping. It had been a good day in that respect. She was however in a hurry to get home.

What if Merina and Jason had gotten into another of their crazy fights? Or even if Kisane was burning dinner. Or if Emrilys was some how managing to bother everyone while still in her room. Or if-

Holy cow she worried too much.

Miko stopped on a park bench and sat down. The warm sun beat down on her back and she felt like she could go to sleep right there.

But instead, she got back up and opened the door. Silence met her, and she took that to be a bad sign. With three sisters and a brother they could have gone and killed each other.

That would be bad…

She climbed the stairs annoyed at the lack of sound. She was more used to, and preferred, noise.

She notices an open door and pushes it open…

* * *

Her siblings were all ling on the ground. One had a broken leg, another looked like she'd been stabbed to death.

Miko's breath caught in her throat as she realized the were…they were all…they were all …

"…Dead…"

Suddenly a giggle behind her caused her to turn around to see…

All of her siblings.

Merina was giggling loudly and waving a hand with a silver armlet happily.

"Merina! That was not very nice!"

Jason, wearing a matching set of armlets, was also laughing. Something told her this was his idea.

Miko growled softly as she pulled out her own pendant.

Her laughing siblings got really quiet. The others, Emerylis and Kisane, both looked a little scared.

However, Miko tucks it back.

"You're not worth it." She pushed past them.

* * *

She sat on her bed and nearly burst into tears.

This was too much. Really, it was…

Miko sat there hugging her knees. Her siblings had once again used their gifts against her.

She'd told them she'd figured out how to use her pendants energy, but she hadn't really.

Merina created good illusions, while Jason could move things without thinking.

Kisane, almost 16, with long white hair and blue eyes, was the best duelist in the family. She didn't have a gift. She didn't need one…

Emerylis was as innocent girl, with brown hair and brown eyes. Her gift was a silver anklet that made her the star of her track team. And she was only twelve.

Miko however, was a misfit. She wasn't like any of her siblings. She needed someone to help her understand. She needed someone to…well, be there. To help her figure this out. She pulled out the pretty necklace.

It was silver, in the shape of a crescent moon. The metal was about 5000 years old, but was not in anyway tarnished or even damaged.

In the center of the moon, was an eye. An eye that reminded her of the Eye of Horus, that she saw so many times in Egypt.

The eye that held her parents and her older sister captive.

Sadly, Miko started to tuck it away, but stopped suddenly. She stared at the eye.

No one understood what had happened.

Her parents, archeologists, had left to explore a place known as the Eye of Horus. They never came back, but she received a note telling them not to go to the police, but to return home as planned. They'd receive fit "compensation."

There was no explanation as to why her parents had been captured in the first place. Or why they'd kept her sister.

The eye was different. Almost, reversed. But not quite. It made her wonder what it really was.

Her sibling's gifts had the same symbol, and they all had powers they had complete control over.

Why couldn't she be like that?

Sighing, Miko finally tuck s it away.

Now was not the time to worry about it.

She curls up in a ball, and resolves to take a nap.

* * *

Ryou was walking home as usual, because he really didn't feel like rushing.

Rushing to what? More abuse?

No matter how slow he walked though, he always ended up there a lot earlier than he wanted to be.

But where else could he go?

He trudges up the steps.

Then, surprisingly, his mind wandered to see the girl he'd ran into in the hallway.

Miko.

However, she didn't look too happy. She actually looked like she was crying. But before he can do anything, the image dissolves.

Confused, Ryou enters the door, making the smallest amount of noise as possible.

It wouldn't do to wake Bakura. He'd only be crabby, and crabby usually meant someone got hurt.

More than likely, him.

However, his Yami wasn't asleep.

"Ryou."

Ryou froze.

"Y-y-y-yes, B-Bakura-sama?"

"You're late."

"S-s-sorry…"

Bakura didn't look like he was in a bad mood. But with him, you could never tell.

"Sorry doesn't change that you're late."

"I-I had to stay after s-s-s-school to help with a pr-project."

"What project?" His darkness asked, eyes narrowed.

"One for our Egypt class…"

No reaction from his darkness.

"C-c-can I go upstairs? I have a lot of h-h-homework…"

No response again from his darkness. But Ryou took it as a yes.

He hurried up the stairs in case he was wrong.

* * *

_**Oh gosh, I'm bumbling this...**_

_**Bakura- Pfft. Who cares?**_

_**I CARE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kisane! Merina! Jason! Hurry up! Emerilys beat you guys ready, and her school starts before ours! Come on!"

Sumiko had forgiven her sisters. After all, they weren't the real people behind it. Jason was. And he was going to clean the cat litter for a month. Merina only had to sweep the floors for a week. Light punishment compared to Jason's.

However, if they didn't get their butts down there right away, the punishment would be doubled.

Kisane was coming down the stairs. Her long white hair was let loose and her blue eyes sparkled. Miko was completely envious of her sister. Her hair was easy to take care of, and she didn't have to wear glasses. And for that, Sumiko was envious.

Her own glasses were a pain, not only to keep clean, both also to keep in one piece. And they were always sliding down the bridge of her nose, causing her to have to push them back up.

Kisane smiled and headed of to the kitchen to make lunch for them all. She was going to be surprised though when she saw it was already done.

"Miko! Did you-"

"No…not alone. Emerilys and I both did"

"Why?"

"Uh...Boredom? MERINA! JASON!"

Merina and Jason both appeared at the top of the stairs. The twins had jade green eyes, and dark auburn hair. It almost was the same color as her own. Merina's went to her waist, while Jason's was spiked slightly in the front.

"We're ready!" they said at the same time.

Sumiko rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough…"

Emerilys stuck her head in. "Everybody ready? Let's go!"

Her brown hair swished back before her older siblings could respond. When no one followed her, she stuck her head in again, blue eyes shining with a mixture of annoyance and glee.

"Come on!" Her siblings followed their most energetic sister. No one should ever have that much energy. Least of all someone who just woke up 20 minutes prior.

* * *

Sumiko's next school day passed uneventfully. Well, until right before Egypt class that is.

Sumiko suddenly found the hallway blocked by a gang of boys.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

She was silent but gave them a look that said 'Yeah, why.'

The boys look at each other and the leader, or she assumed he was the leader, stepped forward.

"Well then you probably don't know that all girls at this school have to wear their skirts a certain height."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…and yours is too long."

Sumiko looked down at her skirt. It went well past her knees. She couldn't stand those short skirts the other girls wore. So she'd asked for a longer one. The secretary, who felt the same way she did, had happily obliged.

"I afraid I don't understand…"

The boy smirked and grinned at his companions. "What I'm saying is, you have to wear your skirts at 6 inches. Or I guess 7 if your squeamish."

Sumiko wrinkled her nose. "Who told you that?"

"I did. I'm Kirita. The official skirt checker of this school. And I say that yours is too long."

"Actually, the school code of conduct says that skirts can be of any length, as long as thy cover the necessary."

All three boys look shocked. How'd she known that? No one but the teachers ACTUALLY read that thing.

"Well…the rules have changed!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Really!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then. Because I will not be switching to a shorter skirt."

That was when she realized that they were not the only kids in the hallway. The others just weren't doing anything about it.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, missy, but you don't have a choice in the matter. Either come to school tomorrow with a shorter skirt, or suffer the consequences."

Sumiko said nothing and waited for the boys to move out of her way so she could continue to class. The boys brushed past, one of them flipping her skirt up with one hand as he walked by.

She tripped him.

All the students laughed, while the boys stood up and ran off. Sumiko shook her head and started down the hallway, when she heard Kirita bothering another person about the length of their hair. She quickly turned to give him a full fledged chewing out. She didn't even notice the person who was being bothered.

She was in a fury, and that wasn't good.

"You are just a jerk, who has nothing left in life to do other then bug those who don't look exactly like you want them to! Well guess what! No one has to do a darn thing you say, and I, and I'm sure the person behind me does too, have no intention of doing what you tell me to! It takes a lot to get me angry! Yet you've done it within 10 minutes! Congratulations! Now, would you like me to pound you flat now, or later?"

Although she didn't yell, Kirita wished she had. This scared him even more.

In truth, Miko couldn't believe that she was actually saying any of this. This wasn't like her. But she kept going on and on. When was she going to stop?

Finally, She ran out of breath.

Kirita somehow managed a laugh. "Okay guys, lets go before this little girl hurts herself."

Miko's eyes flashed and Kirita gave her a scared look and scampered off down the hallway.

Sumiko turned around to see who it was she'd rescued from being htretened by that sad excuse for a human being.

"Oh. Hi, Ryou." She said cheerily.

Before he could respond, the rest of the group that he followed around rushed up.

"Ryou!" the girl with the big smile yelled.

Sumiko decided to hang around until his friends got there. But when they did, and she turned to go, one of their number stopped her. It was the short kid with the star shaped hair.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To my next class. The bell is going to ring in approximately 16 seconds."

15 seconds later the bell rang loudly. Sumiko shrugged at their shocked expressions.

"Well, no one is always right…"

She walked down the hallway, so she wouldn't be any later then she was. Maybe she'd make the tardy bell.

"Hey Ryou! Can you bring her to the game shop this afternoon? I think we'd all like to get to know her better.

Ryou nodded. He was late for the same class Miko was.

* * *

Kisane sighed. Today had started out well. Sumiko had forgiven her immediately, and then this morning the lunches had already been made. Now, she had easy lessons for all of her classes.

Today had been pretty good so far. This made her suspect that something really bad was going to happen. It always did. She had that kind of luck.

Just like the day their parents had disappeared. That had been a good day to.

Lost in her thoughts, Kisane bumped into somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Well sorry, why don't you watch where you are going!" She retorted before she even got up from the ground. She didn't even know who it was. When she finally looked up, she mentally kicked herself.

She'd just back-mouthed Seto Kaiba.

He looked down at her.

"That was mouthy."

"Yes. I am sometimes. Not like you care."

The CEO looked down at her, then helped her up.

That shocked her. She'd just mouthed off to him, yet he helped her up?

But before she could apologize, or even say thank you, Kaiba was gone.

Did he have manners after all? Everyone said he didn't.

* * *

Emerilys was her usual cheery self as she walked into class. While her siblings were all in high school, Emerilys was 12. So, she had to go to a different school. Not something she enjoyed very much. The teacher seated her behind a boy with long black hair and eyes like her own. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mokuba!"

"Emerilys. Pleased to meet you. DO you know where we are in Math?"

"Yeah, sure…we're on page 24. we just covered long division."

They both groaned.

"For the billionth time." They say together.

Emerilys smiled.

_I think I've found a new friend._

* * *

Yeah. This one was to indicate the pairings. I still haven't decided what to do with Merina and Jason. I'm contemplating having Jason steal Serenity right from under the noses of Duke and Honda. That would be fun. What is Duke's Japanese name? I forgot… -.- 


	4. Chapter 4

**_I think I'm going to make it a Merina/Marik pairing, but not till later on…way later on… In my stories, Marik is the semi-normal one, while his Yami is Malik._**

* * *

_She was riding across the desert…under her was the strong body of a horse, tense and sweaty from a long and hot journey that had only begun. The desert sun beat down harshly on her already tan back. The clinking of metallic objects filled her ears, and the glint of the sun off of her pendant was more comforting than annoying…_

"Miss Suzuto. Miss Suzuto. Miss Suzuto!"

Finally Miko snapped out of the daze she'd been in.

"Huh?"

The teacher shook her head. "Miss Suzuto, please do not space out in my class anymore."

"Sorry M'am…"

Neither teacher nor student noticed the faint glowing beneath her shirt fade and disappear entirely. But three other students in the class did. Students who understood what that glow meant, or at least suspected it.

The teacher went back to what she was saying about history, and Miko tried to concentrate, but she could only remember the dream from her daze. It seemed so real…like she'd been there before…like she'd done that….

No duh! She had. Sometime last year she surely had ridden a horse across the desert, though not as fast as she had in the dream. And it might have been after she received her gift, so that would explain the shiny pendant, and the clinking could have been the equipment she had with her.

But she was certainly not tanned, not even then.

The bell rang and Miko stood and packed up, still lost in her thoughts. Confused as she was, she didn't notice the people following her. One kept to the shadows, even though he could have walked in the light, while the others walked openly.

She opened the door to class still oblivious to her followers. Ryou walked in right after her, and after him came Marik. Someone else lingered in the back, then took off. Miko took a seat in about the middle of the room. How the heck did her mind drag up that memory…so insignificant…nut something hadn't seemed right…it had been her, but not really.

Why did life insist on torturing her so?

Miko shrugged and pulled out her notebook for this class. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around, to see Ryou there looking like he was about to say something. But before he could, the teacher walked in and class began. They had been working on the play for while now, and today they got to title it.

Miko thought for a log while, and just as they were about to give up for the day, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sumiko?"

"How about 'Rose of Egyptian Thieves'?"

The teacher smiled. "Excellent choice, as of what our story is about. Our story does remind me of the legend that bears the same title."

"Legend? You never told us about a legend?" One of the other students said.

"Well…I don't know all of it, but it tells of a certain Thief King and his female counterpart. But that's all I know. Perhaps Miko or Marik could shed some more light on it."

Miko shook her head. "Sorry, I've never heard of it…"

Marik, if he did know something chose not to add anything. The teacher sighed.

"Ah well. I think the title will work nicely." She wrote the title on the board and then let them have some free time to converse about the roles.

Miko turned to Ryou. "You want to say something to me earlier…what was it?"

She was leaning on her desk with her head in one hand looking over at him.

* * *

Ryou blushed slightly and managed to stammer out his question. "I...well…I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me and my friends after school. He watched with joy as a smile crept across her face.

"Sure. That would be great! I'll have to tell my sister though. She'll have to take care of getting everyone together."

"You have a sister?"

"Four actually…and a brother."

"Wow…you must never get bored…"

"Never much privacy either."

"I know how that feels…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…Annoying isn't it?"

He nods.

/Yami/

/Hikari/

/What are you doing Ryou/ Bakura peered out to see Miko. /New friend of yours/

/…. Yes…. /

/Is this what you were doing the other day when you were late? Hanging out with a girl//

/No./

/Hmm…you're telling the truth…so who is she/

He wasn't going away anytime soon, so Ryou decided it would be best to comply.

/A classmate of mine. /

/That's all? Do you know anything about her/

/Only that she has four sisters and a brother. /

/Well…anything else? Does she have a name, or is she just a slave/

/We don't have slaves anymore…and her name is Sumiko, though she goes by Miko. /

/Hmm…so what plans are you making/

/Yugi invited me over today and asked me to invite Miko as well. /

/Hn. And you didn't even ask me first/

/I was getting there Bakura-sama…/

/Hmm. Despite that Is should make you come home for your near impudence, I'm going to let you go…on one condition. /

/What/

/You let me come out at one point, of my choosing. /

Ryou sighed. Even though Bakura had his own body now, he could still take over his whenever he felt like it, though it took a lot of energy for him to do so. /Fine. /

/Excellent! Now…continue with your flirting…/

/I'm not flirting/

/Of course not, did I say that/

/Yes. /

/I meant talking…/

Then Bakura left his mind, though Ryou could still feel his presence in the back of his mind.

* * *

Ryou looked like he had just spaced out, like she herself was prone to do.

"Ryou?"

She was about to wave her hand in front of his face when he snapped up.

"Huh? What were we talking about?"

Sumiko shakes her head playfully. "Ryou…you spaced out…"

He looks a bit abashed as he rubs the back of his head, making her hastily add. "Not that I'm one to talk. I do it all the time…"

He seemed glad to hear that…

The bell rang making her jump. "I hate it when it does that..." Ryou nodded and the both of them packed up. She knew Ryou was following her as she went to find Kisane, She found her next to the drinking fountain. After explaining the situation Kisane agreed, glad that Miko was getting out of the house. Miko smiled and followed Ryou off, glad that she was going to have some free time.

Seemed all she did nowadays was work, work, work…

* * *

Kisane was quite glad Miko was finally getting out of the house. She didn't leave very often, at least not for recreation. At least…not since their parents had…

Once again, lost in her thoughts, she ran into somebody. Unfortunately, it was the same somebody.

"Ow." Kisane said as she fell flat on her butt.

"Again, girl? How many times are you going to run into me today?"

"As many as I please Seto Kaiba." She snapped back. She was tired of his smart comments and his cold stare from those arctic blue eyes…those beautiful blue eyes.

AH HECK NO! She did not just think that. Nu-uh, not possible! She turned to stare defiantly at Kaiba.

"Hn. Mouthy, aren't you?"

This was sounding familiar…

"Yes I am, want to do something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But now is neither the time nor the place. But trust me…you'll get what's coming to you…"

Was that a threat? "As will you, Seto Kaiba… As will you…" she muttered under her breath as she stormed off down the hallway

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Miko enjoyed the walk and most certainly enjoyed the company. Ryou was fun to talk to. He surprisingly talked a lot for someone who hardly seemed to talk at all. Perhaps he was just quiet at school…

So she was a bit disappointed when they reached the Kame game shop and went in. Suddenly her shyness came back again. Present were the people she knew from school, and one other.

The one with star shaped hair spoke first. "Hi! I'm Yugi!"

Miko nodded.

Next came the only girl in the group. "I'm Anzu. Pleased to meet you."

Miko nodded again.

In turn they all introduced themselves. Honda was the one with the brown hair that spiked oddly in the front; Jounochi was the blonde.

Finally the one she hadn't seen before stepped forward. He looked like Yugi, except with more of what you might call…a presence. Miko felt something strange. Part of her wanted to bow, while the other part felt a strange defiance. Strange…

She inclined her head lightly, though deeper than with the others..

The boy smiled. "Yami. Nice to meet you, Miko."

Miko straightened and smiled. Then she was pulled into their group quicker than anything she'd ever experienced. They went upstairs to the house above the game shop where Yugi and Yami both lived. Because Yugi was picking the movie, they ended up watching Finding Nemo. Not that Miko had any objections. As the movie was played and suddenly Miko felt like she had friends. For most of her life all she'd had was her family. And that got annoying pretty fast. It nearly drove her insane sometimes.

But now…

It was over too fast though. 6:00 came before hey knew it and Miko had to excuse her self. Ryou offered to walk her home and she accepted. She'd have to be a fool not to.

The walk home was spent talking to each other softly, not wanting disturb the peaceful night. But it was a warm night. Miko realized that the reason she was uncomfortable was that she was still wearing her jacket. She slipped it off while still walking and listening to Ryou talk about his friends. Finally she got it off and tossed it over her arm as they passed a small corner house Ryou pointed over her.

"There's my house."

Miko looked over. It was a nice house. Small, but nice. It was painted brown on the front, a nice earthy brown red. She smiled. "I like it."

Ryou blushed. "Thanks. My Dad pays for it, but he's never home."

"Oh. If it makes you feel any better, my parents are both…away."

Ryou smiled sweetly. "Actually…it does…"

They'd only walked three houses down when Miko stopped him. "Here is mine."

Her own house was a cream color with light blue and navy blue trim.

They both walked up to the doorstep and Miko found it hard to dig around for her keys and keep her jacket from falling on the ground. Ryou, perceiving this, took the jacket out of her arms. Miko smiled at him for a moment then sent back to digging for her keys.

"Ah-ha!" She cried as she found them. Ryou smiled almost sadistically, then went back to smiling softly. Miko had noticed this out of the corner of her eye but chose to say nothing. Miko opened the door in a hurry and stepped inside.

"Thanks Ryou…"

"You're welcome, Sumiko."

Miko smiled again and shut the door. Then she ran over to the window and watched him walk back to his own house. She sighed softly and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Then she realized Ryou had walked off with her jacket.

* * *

Ryou had gotten all the way home before he realized she was still carrying Miko's jacket. He had intended to give it back to her after she got the door open. But somehow…

A soft chuckle behind him made Ryou turn around. It was Bakura.

"Surely you didn't think I'd want to bother her while those goody-goodies were around did you? They'd ruin my fun the moment they realized it was me…Instead, I'll lure her here…on my turf."

Ryou nearly smacked his head on the nearby wall. Now Miko was going to be n trouble. Who knew what things Bakura had planned for her. With a groan, Ryou sat down on the couch and tried to think of something to do. Meanwhile, Bakura had disappeared.

"Oh great…Oh great…"

He buried his head in his hands and waited for something, anything, to happen.

* * *

**_Short chapter, I know. But its a bridge for the next one. It'll be out soon_**


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door snapped Ryou out of his reverie. He hurriedly answered the door to see a rather embarrassed Miko standing there. "Hi…sorry to bother you….but…you see…I kind of…well…you walked off with my jacket…"

/Not a word, Hikari…Invite her in…/

Wincing mentally, Ryou stepped aside so she could enter. "Won't you come in?"

Miko smiled up at him. "Sure…why not…"

She stepped in, and unknowingly, introduced herself to a lot of things she'd rather avoid.

* * *

Miko had situated herself in a EZchair while he had settled himself on the couch. After about 15 minutes of talking Miko stood up though. "I'd better be going…I left Emerylis cooking and promised her I'd be back soon. Wouldn't want her to burn the house down…"

Ryou smiled slightly but didn't move until she started to the door.

"Please? Stay for a little longer…"

He had stood up and grabbed her wrist and she now turned back to look at him. He appeared distressed.

"Alright…"

She allowed herself to be led back to a seat, though this time on the couch next to Ryou. Outside it started raining softly at first, but then progressively heavier. Miko leaned her head on his shoulder and listened to the rain. "Listen to that rain…"

Ryou nodded before lowering his head onto hers, both blushing slightly though neither noticed.

Miko smiled and raised her head forcing Ryou to raise his as well. "Ryou…I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"At my door…you had a strange look on your face for a moment… What was that?"

"I…well…Oh great…it's hard to explain…"

"I'm listening…"

"Well…"

The funny look covers his face again and suddenly Ryou wasn't Ryou anymore. The glance that he sends her, and the dark smile that followed caused cold shivers to go up and down her spine.

"R-R-Ryou?"

The Ryou-but-not leaned forward forcing Miko to scoot away on the couch. But there wasn't very far to go.

* * *

She was now backed up as far as she could go, but he was still coming closer. Miko found herself pushed against the back of the couch, without any more options. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for whatever was going to happen. Whoever it was, because it was most certainly not Ryou, grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head. She winced, but kept her eyes shut. They continued to remain shut until he pinned her to the couch, arms above her head. Even then she would have kept them closed, if her innate curiosity hadn't told her she wanted to know what was going on.

She wished she hadn't.

This wasn't a very good position to be in. He was sitting on her stomach smirking down at her, eyes shining what one might call greedily. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to squirm out of it, but it did no good.

He merely chuckled.

"Hmm…I might not have a problem holding you like this, but my Hikari simply doesn't have enough strength…especially if you start fighting like this…I guess I'll have to come down myself…"

The normal chocolate brown eyes Miko had gotten used to now seemed cold and angular. The fear that was coiled up in her stomach must have been showing in her eyes, because now he smirked showing rather pointed canines. Almost fang-like canines. He leaned in so close their noses were almost touching.

"I'll be down shortly…"

Then, he closed his eyes, and when they reopened, they were back to normal, warm and round. Ryou blushed slightly and hurriedly scrambled off of her.

"Come on…we gotta hide…"

Miko shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain what's going on!"

Ryou sighed. "I owe you an explanation, don't I?"

Sumiko nodded vigorously, with an annoyed expression on her face. Ryou opened his mouth to speak but a noise on the stairs caught both teens' attention.

"He's making that noise on purpose…" Ryou mutters under his breath. Sumiko was staring at the steps waiting for the figure to show itself.

"R-R-Ryou?" Her fear showed in her voice as clear as a bell.

"Come on!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hallway. The house was actually larger than her first impression had given her. It was relatively deep with two levels. Had she not been so scared, or being pulled across the house at a rapid pace like she was now, she might have liked to stop and look around some more.

But she was both scared out of her wits and being pulled around at a rapid pace. Finally Ryou pulled over at what appeared to be a laundry room. He shut and locked the door as quietly as possible. They both leaned against the door-exhausted from the running.

"Okay…. now…. I can…. explain…"

"You'd…. better get…. talking…Ryou…If that's…your name…"

"Ryou is…my name…"

"Good…so what happened? And…who are we…running from?"

"We're running from…my Yami…"

"What's a Yami?" They'd both recovered their breath now.

"A Yami is…how do I explain…"

"I don't know, but you'd better try…start at the beginning."

"The beginning…there was a beginning? Oh, right. My dad, who's an archeologist, sent me a present from Egypt. It turned out to be a Millennium Item. Well, locked inside the ring was the spirit of a Thief King from Egypt. Well, eventually the spirit took to taking over my body whenever he felt like it. Since I would go by Bakura, at first we just called him Yami Bakura. But then, when the Yamis' got their own bodies, thanks to Ishizu, we needed everyone to have individual names. My Yami took the name of Bakura. My surname. It may or may not have been his name in Ancient Egypt as well."

"Wait…you've been saying Yamis as in plural…do you mean there is more then one of these crazy people? And if he has his own body, then why can he take over yours?"

"He's retained that power among others from our Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring. As for the Yamis…yes…remember Yugi?"

Sumiko nods.

"Remember how he and Yami were so much alike, yet still different? Yami is his Yami."

"That made no sense…and I still don't understand exactly what a Yami is and-"

Ryou clamped his hand over her mouth, and soon she could hear the footsteps that had alerted him before she had even heard them.

The noise got closer and closer. Between the lights beneath the doorway she could see someone's feet. Then the hallway light clicked off, and she couldn't see anything anymore. But the noises had stopped.

Had he gone away?

Just as Ryou began to remove his hand from her mouth the doorknob suddenly turned. The lock had been picked so quietly, and so quickly, neither had heard it. On instinct both of them pushed backward on the door in an attempt to force it closed. For a few seconds, they succeeded. Then the door flew open, sending the both of them flying forward. Miko landed in a laundry basket. She didn't see where Ryou landed.

Suddenly she felt like she was moving. And indeed she was. Someone was pulling the laundry basket she was in.

She could feel clothes on top of her, and clothes beneath her. Thankfully, clean ones.

Again, suddenly, the basket was tipped over. Lost in a pile of clothes it took Miko a while to recover. When she did, she ended looking up at the Ryou but not…what was his name…Bakura? She backed up though still on the ground. He smirked and, his hands in his pockets, took a steps forward, long slow ones that scared her even more, something that he clearly relished. He'd reached the point were he was right in front of her, and was reaching down to pull her to her feet, when the doorbell rang.

He cursed and rolled his eyes. "Hikari!" He yelled. "Get the door!" After he finished speaking he did pull her to her feet and pulled her into a corner, out of sight from the door.

Ryou appeared from the laundry room, breathing a bit heavily. He cast a nervous glance over at Miko, and then rushed to open the door. Miko sighed in relief as she recognized the voice of her sister, Emerylis.

"Hi. Miko said she was coming here to get her jacket, but since its been a while I figured perhaps I'd better see what was keeping her…by the way…where is she?"

Miko looked up at Bakura. He didn't look very happy. However, he did let her go. As she started to move he grabbed a lock of her hair, though she was smart enough to stop moving to avoid pain.

"Don't think I'll forget about you, Koneko…We'll continue another time…"

Apparently he wasn't expecting an answer because he let go of her hair and she ran toward the door.

"Hi. Sorry. Must have lost track of time…" She kept a smile on, though she was careful not to over do it."

"Must have. Come on…the others are getting hungry, and I'm not sure how to fiish the soup. What is it you usually put in it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… Bye Ryou!" She hurried out the door with her sister.

* * *

"Oh Miko! You forgot your jacket!"

"Did I really?" She'd just realized the same thing.

"Yes. Now we gotta go back to get it…"

"No!" She said hurriedly. "I mean…no…lets not bother him anymore tonight. He'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, silly!"

"Really? Wow…must have forgot that too…"

"Yeah, that makes what…5 things you've forgotten in the last five minutes. Are you sure you're okay? You've forgotten where to turn for our house, you tried to open the already open door, and nearly grabbed the hot pan with your bare hand…oh wait…that's only four…"

"Huh…"

"And now you've spaced out."

"Huh? No I haven't…"

"Uh-huh…"

"All right, so I'm a bit spacey right now."

"What happened there?"

"Happened where?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay then…"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it took so long... I actually feel kinda bad about this chapter... I have no idea what I'm doing after this... It'll hit me..._**

**_(Dodges large flying object)_**

**_NOT LITERALLY!_**

**_Bakura- (whistling inncoently)_**

* * *

Over the weekend, Miko tried very hard to forget what had happened. It must have been a dream. A crazy dream, but still…a dream…None of what Ryou had supposedly said to her made any sense. Except for that, the guy chasing her (The DREAM guy, she reminded herself) wasn't Ryou, even though he looked nearly exactly like him…

But never mind… it was just a crazy dream. And on Monday, she'd get her jacket back from Ryou.

By saying this enough times, she actually convinced herself it was true. Of course, that didn't last long. Only until Monday morning.

The Suzuto family all had got to school a little early that day. Rare for them, but hey, Merina and Jason had some homework they wouldn't do last night to do and were somehow motivated to do it now. Amazing.

Miko opened her locker and rummaged inside, looking for the spare school jacket she'd tucked inside there. She found it finally and tossed it over her arm. Grabbing several text books and dropping them into her bag, Miko finished in her locker and was about to close it when someone did so for her. Still facing her locker, she could only see their hand, still pressed against the locker door. It didn't look like they had any intention of moving it anytime soon. Miko turned around to thank them when she froze.

Bakura smirked.

"Miss me, Koneko?"

Miko bit her lip. She half wanted to answer truthfully with a loud and resounding no, but something inside her kept her from doing so. Her silence only egged him on. He leaned in closer toward her.

"If you want you jacket back, you'd better come home with Ryou today…" He paused to wrap a lock of her hair around his finger. "If you don't, I might get angry. You haven't seen what happens when I get angry, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it…"

Leaning in toward her ear, he whispered lowly, so she almost had to struggle to hear what he said. When she did hear it, she wished she hadn't been able to.

"…And I know where you live."

Withdrawing backward, he gave her a fangy smirk and gave her hair one more tug before he left down the hallway, leaving her stunned. Sinking to the floor, Miko hugged her knees, repeating the same thing over again.

"It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream… it wasn't a dream… it wasn't a dream…"

* * *

Kisane continued staring at her locker, just as she'd been doing since she'd first noticed. First noticed that it had been meddled with. She'd been about to open it when she realized it showed signs of tampering.Hn… probably the jerk Kaiba… 

In anticipation of something horrible, Kisane flattened herself against the locker next door and opened her locker from the side. Bracing herself for a clatter, boy was she surprised when nothing came. Cautiously, she peeked around the door. Nothing. Maybe she was paranoid. Then she saw it.

A red box, and a… rose?

Carefully Kisane reaches in and pulls out the flower. It was definitely a rose. Peeking up at the box, she saw on the side it read "Chocolate."

Placing the rose gently back in the locker, she slammed the door tight as soon as she was sure it wouldn't fall.

She'd borrow someone else's books for today. She didn't like being the object of someone's joke. And this had to be a joke. A nasty one, but still a joke. The bell rang and she hurried to her first class of the day, wondering who had such a cruel sense of humor.

* * *

Emerylis smiled and was humming a happy song as she walked down the hallway. What reason did she have to be in a bad mood?

None whatsoever.

As she went around the corner, she ran into someone. The force of the collision made her fall backward, right on her butt.

"Ow…"

"Sorry, Emerylis…"

Emerylis opened her eyes and saw Mokuba was on the floor across from her looking a little embarrassed.

"It's okay."

She said still smiling cheerfully.

Mokuba stood and helped her to her feet. Afterwards he started shifting back and forth, almost as if he was embarrassed. "Um, Emerylis, I've got a question for you…"

"Okay, shoot!"

"I was wondering… I'm going to one of the video game arcades on Wednesday… and…I…was…wondering… if…maybe… You'd like to come with me…"

"Sure… I love video games!"

"You mean… you're not busy that night…or anything?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Great! I'll be at your house at 5:30. That's an hour after school gets out. Think you can be ready by then?"

"Sure…"

He smiled his (extremely kawaii) smile and took off down the hall. Emerylis smiled happily and smiled. The only downside was she had to wait ALL of today, ALL of tomorrow, and ALL of Wednesday…

How unfair was that?

* * *

Miko was still distressed and on the floor of the hallway when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and whispered her name softly. She jumped and backed away from the person before she even realized who it was. It was Ryou.

"Ryou…"

"I'm too late aren't I?"

"Huh?"

"I was going to try to get here first, to tell you to watch out for him…but he anticipated that apparently. This morning I woke up 5 minutes late because my alarm had been unplugged, and the door to the outside wouldn't open so I had to climb through a window to get out. By the time I got out, I was 10 minutes late… I'm so sorry…"

"I-I-Its okay…"

"You don't look okay…."

"Well…its just that I'd convinced myself that what had happened Friday night…hadn't happened…"

"And then Bakura-"

"-Showed up behind me and told me I'd better go home with you today, or he might get mad…"

She paused.

"And he told me he knew where I lived."

Ryou looked worried. "This isn't good…"

"I know, but what can I do?"

"I don't know… But you can start by getting off the ground. We have all day before we have to worry about what to do…"

"Good plan…"

Miko struggled to her feet before nearly toppling over. Thankfully, Ryou caught her by the shoulders.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"N-N-No."

He sighed. "Come on, lets get to class…"

Miko nodded, still slightly leaning on Ryou for support. Merely having her safe little world rocked again for the second time in a week had left her drained of energy. And, she had a foreboding feeling, it was about to get worse…


	8. Chapter 8

She was supposed to be concentrating on her classes. But it was hard. So hard with the impending doom above her. Each step she took felt like daggers almost. The bell ringing after each hour merely meant the end of the day was coming closer. Every smile she gave was forced. She had nothing to smile about. Nothing at all.

Her only reprieve was at lunch, when her siblings were working elsewhere and Miko simply sat with her head down. Her appetite had been lost long ago…Ryou was the only one who came up to her. He sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She brought her own hand up to meet it.

Nothing was said. No words were needed. Both were thinking about the same thing. Both were near equally worried. Ryou was worried about what his Yami was going to do to his friend, but Miko was more worried about what Bakura would do to her siblings if she didn't show up.

Images she didn't need to see crossed her mind, many things she'd done herself, and things she could hardly imagine anyone doing. But then again…he wasn't human. She simply closed her eyes and tried not to let any of the tears show. None of them… but one slipped out.

It slid down one flushed cheek, slowly traveling down to the to the hard table top. She didn't notice, and Ryou didn't say anything. He simply watch it as it slid, and when it hit, he tried to control the pang of sadness he felt. He hoped that was the only one. If it wasn't, he might break down crying as well.

The gloom didn't seem to stop there. While they said nothing, the others noticed as well that something was wrong. When they inquired, they got no response that satisfied them. But the gloom was contagious, and soon their entire group was glummer than mushrooms.

She hardly noticed when the teacher started going on about auditions for their play in Egypt Class. She wished she had something better to call it. But no matter, her mind only registered half of what was said.

"We need an Akila… a thief King, and the thief King's best friend and partner, who also falls for the same girl the Thief King does. Of course, we'll need a Pharaoh, and various other roles, but those three are the main ones. Auditions are tomorrow afternoon, right after school…"

But Miko was only half listening… the bell rang and Sumiko's heart must have hit her stomach or so she felt. It was the last hour of the day…She gulped as she gathered her stuff. Someone bumped into her on their way by and she turned to see. Marik.

The Egyptian boy smiled. "Hey, Sumiko, are you going to try out for the part of Akila?"

Sumiko looked down at her desk and continued shuffling her papers to put them away. "I-I-I don't know… I don't think I can pull it off…."

Marik simply kept smiling. "You never know until you try…I think you'd be great."

Sumiko smiled. "Thank you for your vote of confidence, but I really don't know…"

He patted her on the back. "Just don't veto the idea yet, Miko… give it a shot, will you?"

Sumiko just kept smiling, this one didn't feel so forced as the others though. The Egyptian boy gave her one last smile and left the room confident that she'd at least try. Back in the room, as the teacher left. Miko collapsed into a chair. Ryou set a hand on her back. "Are you ready?"

Tears starting in her eyes again, she nodded. She'd asked Jounouchi to tell her siblings she wouldn't be coming home for a while. Hopefully he could find at least one of them

Break

Kisane was still cautious…after the surprise in her locker, she'd hardly spoken at all that day. She avoided that hallway, opting to take the long way to the door. But she still ran into Seto Kaiba. This time, she was using the common term, since she didn't actually run into him.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Both of them had frozen at the sight of each other. Not trusting the other to get behind them. Or at least that was Kisane's point of view, that's what they were doing. However, Kisane was the first to speak.

"Whatever sick joke you're playing, stop, okay? It's not funny."

Before Seto could respond, a blonde boy showed up. "Hey, Kaiba, leave the girl alone!"

Seto simply glared at the blonde and disappeared down the hall. Kisane was about to do the same when the blonde reached out and caught her shoulder. "Hey, you're Mio's sister, right?"

Kisane nodded slowly. "Right. I'm Jounouchi, and she asked me to tell you she wouldn't be coming home till late. I don't know why, so don't ask me, she wouldn't tell us. But she did say she'd be fine, and It was leftover night."

Kisane made a face and nodded. This didn't sound like Miko… but…it did in a way…this was just odd behavior for her.. Kisane drifted off down the hallway, as she drifted off in her thoughts.

Jounouchi stood there scratching his head. "They're all crazy! The entire family of them!"

Break

Miko walked with her head down, and her eyes closed. If only she could close her mind as well… If only she could stop these thoughts. Suddenly, Ryou, who was walking in front of her stopped. She stopped too, and looked to one side to see the very bottom stair or Ryou's front steps. She lifted her head just enough to see her house, inviting her, begging her to just keep walking… save herself from what she was going to do here, and just keep walking. She started to take a step past Ryou's house, and stopped remembering Bakura's threat.

Gulping she turned around and took up one, two, three steps up to the front door. Ryou glanced over at her nervously. He really felt bad about this…he hoped Bakura was in a good mood… A very good mood. His fingers slipped and fumbled the keys for the longest while. Finally, he succeeded in fitting the key in the lock.

Turning toward Miko, he said in muted tones, "Here we go…" She said nothing, only staring at the door. One hand went up and fiddled with her pendant anxiously. At this point, half of her was still willing to make a run for it. She was struggling to keep that part in control. Ryou pushed the door open slowly, as it was a little heavy from this morning. The hallway inside was dark, as if no light was in the house at all. The curtain were all pulled, and Miko's head was screaming for her to turn around and run. Run far and run fast. Run for the door of her house and shut it, then collapse, and cry.

Instead, she walked forward. Inside the door. Ryou followed in after her. The door shut behind them , and they were left in the pitch black dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right… so, while this will technically be K+ still, it's more like... high K+…bordering on T….. Not quite teen… there will be no lemons, nor anything that would be considered Teen. At least not to my understanding of teen… **

The darkness was scarier than usual. Perhaps it was the fear of the unknown. Miko couldn't help but tremble. The dark should be warm, not like icicles as this room felt. She looked around, feeling foolish as she realized she still could see nothing. The realization would have made her blush if her blood hadn't frozen over at that exact moment…For from the darkness came a voice, resonating in the corners of her mind. She wished she could see. The gift of sight had never seemed so precious as it did now…

"Leave us, Hikari."

She felt some thing snake it's way under her hair and around her shoulder. But still she could see nothing. Wait…was that a shock of white hair. Her eyes were beginning the long adjust to the darkness, in more ways than she knew at the time, and she could pick out the snowy white of Ryou's hair. She was pretty sure it was Ryou, because he wasn't touching her. When Ryou started to back up a bit, she tried to break away from Bakura's grip, not succeeding in the slightest.

"Ryou, no, please don't go! Please, no, Ryou…"

Ryou stopped and simply looked at Miko, and then behind her, and back again. The hand on her shoulder tightened it's grip to an almost painful point. She winced, but not as much as she did when **he** spoke.

"Ryou, if you don't leave, I might go with my original plan instead of the more…" He paused and she felt his breath uncomfortably near her ear "…tactful one…" His breath retreated and Miko would have sighed if she hadn't been so scared. What he said next made her shudder. "Of course, in the end… it's my Koneko's choice."

She shuddered again. Bad enough he called her a kitten…now she was his kitten? And what was this giving her a choice? He didn't seem like the type to do that. She didn't even want to think of what he meant by more tactful. So she could have Ryou there, and that would be a great support. Right? But would having Ryou be there be worth it if-What was she kidding? Ryou wouldn't be able to do anything…and why put him through the pain of watching whatever it was Bakura had planned for her. Her choice made little matter in the true light of things. But the true light was not present, and she was forced to make a choice. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her broken voice straight.

"Ryou…."

The angelic boy nodded and waited for her to continue. She couldn't tell him to go away…she didn't truly want him to go…she couldn't say those strong words. Bakura behind her, watched his newest acquisition struggle. He wanted to see if she would deny his Hikari the right to see her for the next hour or so… but it would feel like so much more…much longer than it truly was… Could she do it? The result would be the same. No matter what she answered, his Hikari would be leaving the area. While waiting for the rest of her answer, he loosened his grip on her shoulder, bringing his other hand up so he had a hand on each of her shoulders. With a wicked smirk he waited, with entirely different motives behind his eager wait as his Hikari treasured inside. "I-I think perhaps you'd better…"

Again she stopped. The suspense was making Ryou worried. Was Bakura doing something to make her say something she didn't want to say? Was that what these pauses were? No… Bakura wasn't glowing anywhere. Neither pendant nor forehead symbol. So she was really struggling with this. He stopped and thought. He'd probably be struggling to. Bakura however was getting impatient. Both hands tightened their grip on her tender shoulders. She barely was suppressing the whimper…he could tell. The knowledge made him smirk satisfactorily. He was pleased, on many levels. She wasn't easily broken despite her appearance. Almost reminded him of another girl he'd taken, much like he'd taken this one. She too had been unwilling at first…

Miko knew he was getting impatient. The biggest clue in was the tightening of his grip. True she wanted to whimper. It hurt…But that would make him happy…and that was something she was not willing to do to. Especially not with what she was about to do. "I-I-I think you'd best do as Bakura says…I-I think it'll be better that way… for both of us…"

She hated the sound of those words. It sounded so weak, so cruel…too strong…all at the same time…

Ryou felt a pang of hurt, but only for a moment. He understood why she chose this. He looked at his Yami, expecting to see something akin to disappointment. To his surprise, the Darkness was smirking even wider now. Ryou didn't even want to know what was crossing his mind. Ryou smiled gently, with what he hoped she could tell was a smile that showed he fully supported her decision. "If that's what you feel, I'll be upstairs in my room." Casting one last glance at Sumiko, he climbed he stair slowly, trying to drag out these last few seconds. Who knew what'd she be like after Bakura got though with her…

Bakura was smirking because her sending Ryou away would just be more leverage during his fun. More guilt…more for him to work with. To his advantage of course. Once he saw Ryou disappear into his room, he snapped, and door shimmered with Shadow Magic before he turned his full attention to his new toy. Ryou would not interrupt them.. No matter how loud she screamed. He lowered his head to the same level as her ear and with a devilish smirk on his face whispered into his terrified koneko's ear.

"Now that he's gone… the fun can begin…"

* * *

She shuddered again as the Darkness' husky voice entered into her consciousness. Despite her greatest attempts, her voice broke when she spoke, up and down along the audio scale.

"Bakura…please…Don't-"

"Don't what?" he whispered again in the same heavy voice. She tried to dislodge his hands by raising her arms, trying to move her shoulders enough that he'd lose his solid grasp. While his hands did leave her now sore shoulder blades, they simply moved across, sliding as they went to her arms. Exerting just the right amount of strength as to prevent her from being in too much pain, yet enough to make it clear resistance was futile, he lowered her arms, slowly, almost agonizingly so, back to her sides. He finished traveling down to her wrists, stopping for a moment to run his hands along them, before he entirely entangled her in his arms.

Arms trapped against her side, Miko blushed brightly. She almost felt that her face was like a lighthouse in the night, sure that Bakura could see it. But if he did notice, he either took pleasure in the flushing, or he wasn't noticing. She had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that not only could she not move her arms anymore, but that in addition to that she was afraid to move at all. Bakura's arms were right around her waist, and she probably couldn't move if she wanted to. But at least they weren't wandering any further.

"Please...leave me alone."

Even as she said it, she knew it would have no effect. The soft voice, so much like a mouse's, would be disregarded, if not mocked. Pity it wasn't ignored. Bakura laughed in the same tone as he'd been using since Ryou went upstairs. Quiet, dark and low. Perfect for inflicting a healthy dose of fear on his tenshi. "After I put so much work into getting you here? I think not…"

He stopped hovering near her ear and nuzzled her neck gently for a moment, making her jump. She was a flighty one. But there wasn't much she could do about it. He had her waist, and she couldn't use her arms either. What could she do? Nothing… she didn't have the guts to do anything… anything at all but sit there and beg. Just how he preferred to keep his females. Only one girl had gotten away with breaking that. It had surprised him then, and still did now, why he tolerated it. He told himself it was because he liked a challenge and was tired of spineless broken slaves… But it had evolved into so much more than a challenge. Why was he remembering this now? Perhaps because of the similarities between their behavior. Albeit, she had a lot more spunk than the girl he held now. Pity she was 3000 years dead. Ah well…this would have to do…the past was the past…it was too late now…too late to change the past… far too late. For now….it was time to have fun…He chuckled into his koneko's neck, feeling her shudder. If she was shuddering at this, he wondered, how then would she react to something a little more sensual…Pulling her closer than before, he continued nuzzling her neck. But, bored with the nuzzling, wanting a little more fun, and more of a reaction from his kitten, it evolved from nuzzling to butterfly kisses. Have to start small he reminded himself…But the jump she gave was well worth the wait. But the school uniform didn't leave much neck exposed. The only place he could go was up.

Miko's shudder turned into a gasp when he pressed his lips against the delicate pale skin of her neck. What was he doing? Sadly, she knew what he was doing…but she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it…Anything she did… he'd just counter it…anything she did…would dig her deeper into this pit… But she wasn't just going to let him do this…she couldn't…could she? A light chill ran down her back, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or from his light kisses. Perhaps… both? He was moving up her neck, slowly, deliberately…

Bakura smirked as he felt her shudder. But this time…it did not feel like the ones before. Those were accompanied by trembling. The fear he'd been feeling before was weakened, although still there. No…this one did not come from fear alone, though the glorious emotion may have played a part in it's creation. This, and the heat he felt now from her skin told him something. Something he'd been waiting for. She was beginning to feel the effects of his touch. So, this was the path to her heart…She wasn't trying to get away anymore… another good sign… He let one hand slowly drop from her side, testing her. She made no move to escape. Perhaps she was beginning to enjoy his attentions…

His other arm too moved but instead upward, towards her shoulders, as he used the hand to turn her around so she was facing him. A frightened expression looked back at him, and he grinned at the sight of it, pleased. His hands moved up to entangle themselves in her hair. Truly, she looked scared... but then again, he was used to that. Most did at first, though the feeling never truly faded, not from their shudders, or from their face in totality. Still grinning maliciously, he leaned down, but his intent was never completed. His seeming timid koneko, retaliated, whether out of desperation, of fear, or of reflex, certainly not malice, but the scene changed as she disappeared, after kneeing him in the groin.

* * *

She took of through the halls. Last she left him, he was doubled over, but she didn't kick very hard, she knew that. He'd recover soon, and she knew she'd been in trouble when he did. She had to get out of here. Her family… the whole reason she was here… No. They could move... Surely, that would be much preferable to this… But it sounded so selfish, even as she thought it. She couldn't ask them to do that… but she had to do something! She didn't want to just take it like a doll… no… She'd make it out of this… She hoped…

Miko hurried, ducking into a room… a room filled with boxes…And overturned furniture. She didn't know why it was there, but frankly, at this point, she didn't care. Through the veritable maze of boxes and furniture, surely she could use something to loose him. At the very least, she could lose herself. Breathing heavily from her run, and from her fear, she plunged into the maze, finding a large wooden box, next to a side turned toddler bed. The gap between the two was just perfect. She could fit inside, but bulkier Bakura wouldn't be able to. Leaning against the wooden side, she sighed with relief. She'd be safe…She froze, as she heard the footsteps… and the door shut.

He had recovered…

Well, at least she was hid. But this assurance lasted not long, not long at all. Nothing was said, not at first, but she didn't need the spoken word to tell her he was angry. Who wouldn't be? An image of Ryou flitted through her head, but was dispelled by the words that echoed through the open and cluttered room.

"I'll find you, my tenshi… you can't hide forever… if you come out, I promise you're punishment will be short and swift… But…"

There was a pause, followed by a knocking noise, not more than 7 feet away. She continue to not move, though she barely avoided jumping, and could hardly breathe. He wouldn't think to look here… the entrance looked far too small for that…and both objects were rather heavy…

The knocking came again, harder, and closer now, little more than, by the sound of it, 5 feet away.

"If you continued to hide, I'm afraid…"

The pause…that aching pause. An odd noise filled her ears, like a buzzing in the back of her head, but loud enough that she was sure he could hear it. How could he not? She was surprised she could hear the next knock, so much closer than before. How did he do it? She heard nothing between knocking noises. Absolutely nothing…

"…I won't be able to make such a promise."

She had to stop and remember what he said before. How he kept track of his banter was beyond her, and she held her breath. If she was lucky, he might pass on by. But… How could she be lucky…she was an unlucky girl.

"One last chance, my tenshi…Are you going to come out? Or will I have to pull you out?"

She held her breath, silent and still. 'Please let don't let him find me...please don't let him find me… '

Alas… as stated before, poor Miko was an unlucky girl, as she found out, when the box suddenly pulled back, revealing an angered Bakura, alit by the glowing of an object she couldn't see behind a tilted half cube.

"Koneko… you can't hide from me… I warned you…"

Stepping back, he let the box fall to the ground, and she could see the source of the glow was a creepy necklace, with one of it's five dangling spikes, the glowing one, was pointing… directly at her. She closed her eyes, in fear for the most part. It was too much for her! Why? How? She opened an eye to look at him. He had his arms crossed, and was looking down at her, with an expression on his face, she wished she'd never seen.

"Stand up."

Cringing for a second, she obeyed, standing shakily. Her gaze on the ground, she could think of nothing to do, the overall appearance, screaming submission and regret.

"Good. Now-"

The next thing to do hit her, before he could. She'd stayed in the house...something she shouldn't have done. He was far enough away, she could make it…but make it where? Not listening to the rest, indeed, not leaving him time to do anything, she took off again, toward the front door. There it stood, looming, mocking her. She reached it, and tried to open the door. Nothing, it was locked jam tight. She stood there rattling the door handle, unbelieving that it could be un-opening like it was.

The sound of footsteps behind her made her whirl around, as the shadow grew against the wall, spiky hair leaving the owner clear. She took off again in a different direction dashing through hall way after hallway. I'There must be another way out…. There's got to be!'/I

Ahead, standing like a fire exit in a blaze, showing the outside through clear glass, she had to resist the urge to cry out in joy. It was dampened perhaps by the realization that it had started raining. The whole thing lit up by a bolt of lightning, and she paused for but a moment. Inside or Outside. As she unlocked the door she smiled a little, she had no problems with getting wet. Especially when you take into consideration, that to stay dry, would require staying in the house with 'him.'

With no more hesitation, she flung the glass door open, and hurried out into the wind and rain. She hadn't realized how warm the house had really been, not until she came outside. But finally, her fear began to quell. He wouldn't think to look out here for her. She had barely taken the first step away from the door, when she turned around, an odd feeling in her gut. It was dark inside the house and she could see nothing. As she turned around, another bolt of lightning struck, and in the instant it illuminated the area, she could see inside the house, but most of all…she could see that which now lurked on the other side of the thin layer of glass. Her terror flared again as she hurried and grabbed the wooden handle, and made her stand. Holding the door closed, she prayed that maybe she could hold out until he lost interest. Alas, again…He was much stronger than she, and despite her best efforts, she could not hold the door closed for long. In truth, it was held closed for little more than half a minute, though it felt much longer than that to her.

Realizing she couldn't hold it, she did the one thing he wouldn't quite expect her to do. Let go. However, this defied what her logic was telling her, shrieking that it would be the worst possible thing that could happen. Yet, she found that she could ignore it, logic being frozen with the icy fear. Her pale trembling hands released the handle, and she took off running in the first direction she thought of. But, she was ill-fated again, and ran into dead end. Or, almost a dead end… stacked against the brick wall blocking her path were several crates. Only a small gap from the top of the crates, to the bottom edge of the roof. At this point, she didn't mind the idea of climbing the 8 feet to the roof, nor that she'd still have to pull herself up a good half a foot once the crates ended. None of that even crossed her mind. Bakura wouldn't be long… she'd already wasted too much time. She climbed faster than she'd climbed anything in her life. She'd probably never been this scared either, so it would have made sense had she stopped to think about it…Which she didn't. She pulled herself up that last half foot easily, to her surprise and little notice. She couldn't go any further, and she braced herself against one of the slopes, hugging her knees, and trying to catch her breath. Finally her heartbeat slowed to where she could hear something other than it. She realized, that the shadowed niche she'd chosen to hide in, was within sight of the door, and she could see, quite clearly Bakura. He'd donned a black jacket now, and looked quite peeved as he walked in the direction she'd come.

"Koneko, surely you've realized you can't hide from me? I will find you no matter where you are…"

His soft steps continued, and his voice was low as he spoke, with a quality of roughness to it. Next thing she saw was glint of gold and the necklace thing she'd seen before came out. It was circular shaped, with a pyramid shape between it, and in dead center, was the same eye that haunted her dreams. He gripped it around on of the edge, nearly opposites of the spikes, the same annoyed expression on his face although it was somewhat direct upwards, which worried her a little. His expression faded from annoyance to arrogance. He let it fall to his chest, still haughty.

"Perhaps you're wondering, tenshi, how I do this, hmm? I think I'll tell you, since there will be nothing you can do about it."

Again, he lifted the strange object, although now by the string, the expression the same.

"I'm sure my Hikari told you about the millennium items, did he not? No? Not even in brief? My… what a slacker… Leaving such things for me. Then, perhaps he does not have full understanding of their power… Well, no matter…I shall explain…these items, possess great powers, including that to hold spirit's inside of them. Mine, possesses many, among them, the ability to find that which is lost. Do you see now? You can't hide from me… I will always find you…Will you come out, or will I be forced to find you myself?"

Onlythe sound of the rain could be heard, though through the explanation, her heartbeat had steadily rose, now it was going nearly as fast it had been going before. He let it fall for a moment and stood there, waiting for a response, but received none. He did something she could hardly see, through rained on glasses, and sheets of rain itself. But she did see the glow as the spike…it pointed right toward her again.

He had not been talking ludicrous at all. It was true…he could find her… no matter where she was… Now he looked directly at her niche, though thankfully, she hoped, he couldn't see her, nor her fear, for no lightning struck, at least not for now. Now he strode toward the crates a with a purpose.

"Honestly, Miko, could you not have chosen a better place? Something a little less obvious."

She did not point out, nor did it occur to her, that he had needed to use his item to find her, therefore, it wasn't that sorry of a hiding place at all. Instead, she cringed and waited, though not for long. He began climbing up the crates, and something kicked in. She dashed across the roof top, in hopes of finding somewhere else to hide, or better yet, and escape rout. But, shortly before reaching the roof above the door, it rose up, too steep for her to climb. He by now she could see, was getting close to catching up to her…

In desperation, often one's logic seems to fly out the window. This would explain her next course of action. Desperation, to get away from Bakura, to avoid whatever inevitable punishment was coming, she closed her eyes, and jumped off the roof, toward the ground. In theory, this would have shocked him into pausing, and she would have ran, far and long…

But as nice as theories are, how little do they come to pass? Especially with our poor girl. True, she made the jump easily enough, but the landing was the real worry. Just as she thought she was in the clear, in the air, mind you,…she landed, and a sharp pain shot up her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, staying strong the whole time, and she winced, but she also knew she had to keep moving. She had landed on her hands and knees she noticed now. Hoping it was just the initial shock from landing, she pushed up on her hands, before another painful burst of potent sting shot up her arm again, leaving a tingling ache on the edge of her spine. Even after it dissipated she could still feel it's effects. But more importantly, the shock in her wrist let it buckle and she fell instead of standing. The rain continued pouring, and Miko decide she couldn't get any wetter right now. But before she could decide to stand again, a soft thud, accented by the displacement of water made her look up, even from the ground.

He'd landed perfectly, about a foot or two away from her. The expression on his face was hardly readable, but she expected it was one of cruel amusement. Indeed, it was. He stepped forward, and gripped her upper arm firmly, despite the slickness of the rainwater. However, he seemed to deliberately avoid touching her wrist, or, perhaps she was hallucinating. With any luck this was all a dream. But last time, it was not a dream… neither would it be this time, she supposed. Bakura pulled her to her feet, roughly, but not painfully. As soon as she was standing well enough, he pulled her closer to the door, before he released her, his expression clearly expressing she was to stay where she was and not run. This time, she listened, however unhappily.

"Koneko, you shouldn't have done that…"

The distance and the ghost of freedom disappeared, his hand back to gripping her arm, again, the injured one. Now, however he let his other hand run along the inside of her arm, toward her wrist, she shuddered at his slowness, I He's doing it deliberately…/i It would be like him, as well as she knew. Once there, his fingers lightly grasped around it, only enough to make her tense. Bakura did nothing but keep them there, the grin on his face disturbing to say the least.

"Now… are you going to do it again?"

Fear and other emotions made her shake her head fervently, hoping he wouldn't hurt her, yet cursing herself for hoping that in the first place. What good would it do her? His grin spread wider at her submission, it came very easy. The wall pressed up against her back now, her new weakness held in his hand, that grin became a smirk quickly.

"Good."

Close…close…too close… there was a brief moment when the fear in her eyes screamed that all too well. It didn't stop him however, and his lips took hers. Her vulnerability would soon become obvious, very soon, if she did not respond to his liking. The child froze beneath him…and that was not at all what he wanted. His thumb pressed her wrist, just lightly. That might get his point across. But his koneko was too frozen to do anything. He wandered now, his grip relaxing a little, down her neck, and almost around back. She shuddered, and he felt it. He would get to know her much better now… But first…a clear signal to anyone receptive to it, that she was taken.

A new pain shot up her spine, sharp, pointed, and controlled, leaving in it's wake an equally acute trail. What was he doing? She was frozen in place, but now, too much pain…too early…. She collapsed, against the wall when he released her. His grin spread, but was simple enough to her. She whimpered, waiting for the rest of his words, knowing they were to come.

"Every move you make… every time you take a breath… remember… I'll be right there waiting… and watching…"

She nodded, close to tears. The back of her neck still hurt, and she was unsure if she could stand. But, shakily, and only using her other hand, she managed to stand, avoiding Bakura's eyes. As she turned toward the door, her wrist was grabbed again, but not gently, spinning her around by it, holding it above hers and his head, his eyes burning into hers with something she could only call malicious intent.

"Next time…you'd better respond…Or I'll do more than press that pretty little sprain of yours."

She nodded again. That was all she could do. He released her with a shrug, that made her shudder.

"Then again… maybe I don't mind either way…"

* * *

The hour was up, and she shakily left the house. Not long after they'd came in, A pounding upstairs had startled her. Ryou was trying to get out, but Bakura had locked him in…somehow. After some yelling was heard, Bakura had come back downstairs, Ryou in tow. But Ryou didn't meet her eyes, nor did he even look her way. Instead, he went straight into the kitchen. But Bakura hadn't had a chance to do anything else before, Ryou timidly called out the time… 5:32 such an odd time…then she realized… she'd been here an hour… Reluctantly Bakura ha d let her leave the door, which had opened easily.

The pain in the back of her neck still shimmered in every once in a while. She still didn't know what was wrong. She'd slid a hand back there to feel, but had freaked out when it came back, stained with blood. She didn't deal well with blood. She'd have to look when she got home…

She opened the door slowly with her key, only to have it flung open with a pale Mana… Where did that name come from? It was Emerylis at the door. Who…what…Why? She shook it off. "Hey Emery! What's up?" She was trying to be cheery…she was…but her smile was a little sad. The child gulped and handed her a envelope as white as she was.

"I-It came… The next one…"

Miko didn't need this. She didn't… not now… she need to go in her room, then she needed to fall asleep, and sleep long and hard. Trembling, she took it, and slid it open. The newest set of numbers gleamed in front of her and she sighed. No note, nothing but the next check to cash. Her parents, were still being held hostage…she hoped.

* * *

**Sorry for lateness...but..it's a decent chappie... Pwease forgivie... And thoughts would be good...>>**


	10. Chapter 10

A figure lay reclined against the her bed, shaking a bit still. After being forced to sit next to Bakura for most of an hour, and then coming home to find the next horribly empty slip of paper that would sustain them for the next month or so, she hadn't really had any chance to feel better. The back of her neck **still** hurt. She'd cleaned up the wound, the bloody tissues in the trash would testify to that. She'd turned around in the mirror to have a look and had to close her eyes… it just kept bleeding. No matter how much blood she wiped away, it just kept coming, and it made her whimper at the sight. She HATED blood. And now… now she was bleeding badly, in the same shape that was on Bakura's pendant. It was just… she breathed out shakily, and holding a tissue to the back of her neck, she turned on the radio. Maybe some music would help her relax…

The piece playing was instrumental. She leaned back a bit, relaxing. Then the lyrics popped in and she started shivering again, and stifled a whimper.

_Every move you make…_

_Every breath you take…_

_I'll be watching you…_

Hurriedly she changed the station …that was not what she wanted to be hearing…at all. That was too close to what Bakura said. Those words had just stopped ringing through her head, and now they did again. She sobbed a little, dropping the tissue in her hand and grabbing a new one. She sighed out shakily. The pain was still there… she couldn't get away from it. She'd taken two aspirin an hour ago, then snuck two more. No good…now she was loopy and sighed as she tried not to relax too much… if she fell asleep, she wouldn't be able to change her tissue when it filled up again… She fiddled with her pendant a bit. Oh, she wished her older sister was here. Khet…

She blinked a little. Khet isn't her name… I don't have a sister named Kiku… she blinked again- twice. _Now I'm all confused. What's my sister's name?_ Kiku… Kiku… my sister's name is Kiku… She whimpered a bit. How had she forgotten that? She hadn't…she'd just been confused… why couldn't Kiku be here? She completely missed it when the pain stopped, and the blood slowed.

She sighed a bit, zoning back into this world. She'd try not to think about Kiku too much… really, she did… but why had she. _I'll just forget about it…_ That sounded like a good idea. So, she tried. And succeeded. She relaxed a little, smiling a little bit. This song… she find of liked it. She found herself singing along softly.

_You'd think all that extra hold gel in your hair ought to lock it_

'_Cause heaven forbid, it should fall out of place _

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else _

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me mu-

There was a tap at her window… Miko jumped a mile in the air, instantly whimpering. She refused to turn around…she wouldn't…she refused to. She wouldn't see him smirking like that…to know he'd lived up to his threat… she couldn't even sing along to a song that went against his desires. But the tapping came again, and gulping, she turned around. Perched on the tree branch outside her window, was not the white haired demon, she'd been expecting. Instead, violet eyes and sandy hair looked in with a gentle smile. Other than Ryou's, she hadn't seen one of those in a while. And even Ryou's had been tense. This one was relaxed, calm… she had to relax a bit herself from just seeing it. She hung back a bit, biting her lip before she opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

She should know his name…right? He was in her Egypt class. He chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I should have used the door… but I didn't want prying eyes to see me." She wondered for a moment if he was talking about her siblings or Bakura. But how could he know about Bakura anyway?

"Don't worry, my siblings wouldn't have minded…"

He shook his head. "Miko, I wasn't talking about your family… I was talking about Bakura…" He stepped inside and straightened his neck a bit, afterwards he stretched. Miko blinked. So casual, as if they were at school, not in her room. Her mess of a room. He smiled, a bit wider this time, and a bit less gentle, but still nice over the same…Like Ryou's… Miko blinked a bit, she'd spaced out. He'd asked a question, but she'd entirely missed it. "Sorry, I spaced out, what did you ask?"

He chuckled a bit, violet eyes closing a little as he did, moving closer. He could smell the blood from her trash can already, and a glance down told him he was right. "Did he hurt you?"

Miko gulped a bit, taking a step back and shaking her head, with her hand still on her neck. "I don't know who you're talking about… "

He shook his head. "Miko-chan, don't try to lie to me... I know he had you over, and I have a pretty good idea what he did… now, did he hurt you?"

Like she would tell him if she wanted to. Bakura…if he ever found out, he'd do more than bite her next time. She shivered and shook her head. "No. Why do you care? I don't even know your name!"

Then why was he so familiar? He chuckled, and shook his head. "You do. I'm… in your Egypt class. Marik Ishtar." Though school wasn't the only place. If she didn't remember that, he wouldn't bring it up…not yet. He didn't believe her. Not only could she see that, but he knew from the blood Bakura had… and that annoyed him a bit. Added to her lying, he moved quicker than she could and slipped behind her, pulling her hand away. "Tch. Didn't hurt you, huh?" Yes, he recognized the clear sign that ought to tell him to leave now. But he didn't care…

Miko whimpered a little but didn't say anything. No point in lying now, he could see it clearly. She shivered a bit when he touched it gently, wincing a little. He sighed, and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her over to the bed.

"And you were just going to let this go?"

Miko flinched a bit. He was moving her. She shook her head. "There… There isn't anything I can do about it. I cleaned it up, but it just keeps…it just keeps bleeding…"

Marik sighed. "That's because it isn't an ordinary wound." He pushed her down to sit on the bed and joined her, still looking at the mark, but not touching it. Miko whined a bit. "Just what I need… does it have something to do with that…with that thing he wears? Because the image… the eye…it's the same…"

Marik sighed, as he looked at the back of her neck, noticing a silver chain was resting beneath the bite, and instinctively, he pulled on the chain a bit. Miko's hand instantly reached to grab her pendant through her shirt. "D-Don't… please don't touch that…" Her last memento… she didn't want anyone to touch it. She never let anyone touch it… "You… You didn't answer my question…"

Marik sighed, letting go of the chain- for now. "Sorry. Yes, it has something to do with his Ring. Actually, I'm surprised the bleeding is this slow… knowing him, it ought to be bleeding full force. Does it still hurt?"

She blinked a bit. "Ye-" Then she stopped. It didn't hurt anymore… the pain had died down, died out for the most part. she shook her head. "It doesn't. It hasn't since you-" She trailed off, blushing red. She hadn't noticed it hurting since he came in. He chuckled a little. "Nothing to be ashamed of. It's because of this." His hand slid out of her sight and came back with another horrible, glaring eye. Instantly, Miko moved away, putting pressure on her wrist accidentally and but repressed the whimper, shaking her head and stuttering, blushing much brighter. "K-Keep that thing away from me… please…"

This one had a different shape. A rod, thin and slender, the same gold and same disturbing eye… She shuddered a little from looking at it. Marik sighed, tucking the rod away. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Miko-chan… but if I used it, it could help stop the bleeding… maybe even heal it entirely."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want those things near me at all…besides…if it heals over too quickly… he might do it again…and that would be worse…" Her fingers were playing with her pendant through her shirt. She was still so jumpy, so nervous. Marik sighed, slipping the hand away from her mark, and around her shoulder making her blush a little more. Her cheeks got even redder when he tipped her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Miko. What if it keeps bleeding? You can't walk around school with a tissue to the back of you neck… I can help with that. All you have to do is-"

Her door opened and Her sisters all stared in. Miko's attention moved to them and she flushed a bright scarlet. "T-T-This isn't what it looks like." Her sisters giggled. Emerylis smirked. "And here I thought you like Ryou… you're confusing ,you know that, right sis?"

Miko sighed, blushing even brighter still. "R-Really. We weren't-"

Kisane chuckled a bit. "Really, Miko, you can let your lover in through the door. We aren't going to hurt him."

Miko sighed again, a brighter red than she'd ever been. Marik was blushing a bit, but he was smirking too. He wasn't to discourage this, and that made her look over at him, frowning a bit, desperate. "Say something!"

He shrugged, looking over at her siblings with a smirk. "Mind closing the door?"

If He hadn't been holding her, Miko would have fallen off the bed, her entire body a bright, bright, BRIGHT red. As it was, her whole face turned that color, and her siblings even spotted a little sweatdrop over her head. "That's not what I wanted you to say…" She murmured. Her sisters just giggled and shut the door. Marik looked at her, still smirking. But she was distressed. He sighed a little. "Sorry… couldn't resist…" She shook her head, unable to speak out of sheer embarrassment… He just shook his too.

"I really am sorry… I'll go… but first, would you like me to stop the bleeding?"

Miko gulped a bit. She really didn't want his object anywhere near her.. but what choice did she have. She really didn't want to be bleeding all through school tomorrow. Sighing, and trembling a bit, she nodded. He slipped the Rod out of its place again, making her flinch just from it's appearance. She'd be scared of those for a while. He sighed a little. "Miko-chan, I'm not going to hurt you… promise…"

Gulping, she nodded a little, and squeezed her eyes shut, slipping off to her happy place as he moved closer to begin work. Her parents were here. The whole hostage situation had been a dream, a horrible dream. Kiku was here as well…Miko smiled a bit. What a wonderful place to be. Then, the scene shifted, at the very instant Marik began using his rod. Suddenly, _her parents were gone again. Her family was still there though, but their skin was tanned. The comfort of the living room had dissipated into a courtyard, and a gate that behind she could see sand dune after sand dune. Egypt… But no modern technology could she see, no tourists in Hawaiian T-shirts. As if they were in the past…but how far? _

The vision faded away, and Miko blinked a little as she came back. Marik was smiling gently, just as he had when he'd knocked on her window. "There… it ought to slow now… stop like normal." She blinked a few more times. "How'd you do that?" He shook his head a bit. "I won't tell you exactly how…you probably wouldn't want to know, but I used my power, to stop his. It won't heal over though. And he can make it begin again next time, but for now, it ought to stop."

She smiled nodding. "Thank you… I wouldn't have been able to make it stop…" He shrugged it off. "No worries… least I can do for our Akila." She blinked again. He made her do that a lot it appeared. "Who?" Akila was the character in their play, but the name… it sounded as familiar as her own. Marik shook his head, and stood, stretching again like before. "I'd best be going…and I think you have some damage control to work on your sisters." Miko sighed, standing and walking over to the window, opening it again for him, then drifting over to her door.

"Yeah I'd better go do that."

Because he had been the one who suggested it, she was surprised when she felt a hand on her arm. His hand. She blinked. "Um… do you need something else?" He shook his head, his smile spreading into a grin.

"Not quite… I don't need something…" Miko glanced down at his hand, letting her gaze stay there for a bit. She was a bit confused then, and hoped he'd explain. "Then why-"

He chuckled. "Because I want something… but I don't need it…" She blushed a bit. Had he been pulling her toward him while they'd been talking? Or, had they been this close before? She looked up, right into his kiss. It seemed… familiar, like she'd done it before, but the only kiss she remembered before this was Bakura's, and his had been rough, long, and lustful. This one… this one was a bit less lustful, but it was gentle.(and too short, though she'd never admit it) He pulled back with a wink as he climbed out her window, leaving Miko there blushing brightly and sighing as she collapsed on her bed with a wince and an exasperated moan.

"What am I gonna do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep hadn't helped her any. Not that she'd got much with her sprained wrist hurting dully. She'd taken more painkillers, but…Sumiko's mind was just as chaotic as it had been last night. She sighed, massaging her temples as she tried to open the door to the building with her weak hand.. Wonderful, just wonderful. On one hand, she had Ryou, shy, perfect, and so much like her. She liked him…a lot…

On the other was Marik, who'd made it clear that he liked her, at least enough to… She blushed a bit, not finishing that thought. Well, he definitely merited a hand. He was calm, cool and collected. But what about Bakura in the middle? She didn't like him. But he called her Koneko, he'd left some sort of mark on her neck that hadn't healed up and now- The door nearly slammed into her face, she stopped, just in time. She heard the apology, and recognized it right away.

"No need to apologize Ryou… but are you in a hurry?"

He shook his head. "N-No. Not anymore... I found you…"

Miko blinked. "What?"

Ryou sighed, exasperated and shook his head a little more, pulling her inside the school. "Just… Just come in, hurry… I want to tell you before-"

Miko sighed when he stopped talking to pull her into an empty classroom. She waited while he shut the door, and blinked when he lifted her up and put her on one of the desks. "Sorry. Bakura… well… he's making me-" He stopped and winced, clutching his chest. She glanced down and went pale. "R-R-Ryou, why are you wearing that thing?"

Ryou sighed, pulling out Bakura's necklace. "Bakura made me wear it, so he could keep an eye on you. And, if you do anything that he doesn't like…"

Miko sighed, looking at the ground solemnly, and playing with her wrist brace a little. "He'll hurt you with it?" Ryou nodded a bit, wincing a little as he tucked the pendant back away.

"Or worse, take over. And he's using it so I don't tell anyone either. Because Yugi or Yami or anyone wouldn't be too appreciative if they caught wind of what he did to you."

Miko gulped a bit. She didn't want another encounter with Bakura…not for a long while… in fact, if she never had to meet him again, she would be all too happy… The back of her neck was itchy, and she reached back to scratch it, only to wince. To her surprise, Ryou winced with her. "Let me have a look at it…"

Miko shook her head. She didn't want to worry him. "No, don't worry about it… really…" To her surprise, Ryou didn't listen, instead, he pulled himself on the desk next to her and lifted up her hair a little, peered at the back of her neck, his breath and proximity making her shiver a bit. Ryou sighed, wincing a little. "I'm so sorry, Miko… I truly am…"

She brushed his hand away, shaking her head. "It's not your fault, Ryou, really. Just-" He shook his head right back, and placed his hand on her shoulder instead of near her neck. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have let him threaten you, I shouldn't have let you come, I shouldn't have gotten close to you, I shouldn't have-"

Miko sighed. She couldn't let this go on. So she did the only thing she could think of. Well, she'd been planning to just put her finger over his lips, but something snapped, and with her pendant glowing the tiniest bit, she leaned over and kissed him softly, blushing brightly as she did. When she moved back after not too long, they were both blushing pretty brightly, but the glow had faded. "Uh… don't know what happened… I only meant to put my finger over your-"

What happened next threw her for more of a loop than what she'd just done. He cut off her apology with a gentle and quick kiss of his own. Afterwards, he hopped off the table, both of them blushing brighter than before. He helped her of the desk, and held the door open for her as they walked out, still blushing quite red. With any luck, they wouldn't run into anyone they knew before it faded.

Neither tried to pick up apologizing again.

Kisane glared at her locker from the other side of the hallway. It looked like it'd been tampered with again. Last time the surprise inside hadn't been bad, but it had been cruel. To try to play with her emotions like that… She was about to walk away, when someone passed between her and her locker, glancing at the locker, then her. The blue eyes pointed straight ahead again and kept walking. Seto Kaiba was interested in what was in her locker, so he had something to do with it.

He probably expected her to not open it. Then he'd call her a coward. That wouldn't be allowed, not by her, and not while she could still move. Wrinkling her nose a bit, she walked across the corridor and turn the dial into her combination. Then , a bit more timid than she would have liked, she pulled it open slowly and blinked. Nothing bad. Just the chocolate and rose (now a bit withered) from yesterday. Well.. could have been worse. This time she took them out, only to have not one, but a dozen roses peek out at her from behind the box.

Either someone really wanted to get her hopes up, or someone… no way… Kisane sighed, but took everything out of her locker that she needed. And the chocolates, and the roses. Then she slipped the roses back inside. No use carrying them around all day. But she couldn't help herself. She pulled one out and sighed as she stuck it into the high and flowing bun she'd put her hair up into today. Really, she should just leave them in there…or throw it in the trash… but today…

Today she decided she was going to acknowledge this. If it was a trick, it was a trick. If not…well… if not…

Blue eyes watched from down the hall, and looking a bit relieved, they disappeared to their next class. Now he could move on with his schedule. He'd anticipated her first reaction, but had only hoped the second would be this favorable.

Jason was a little distracted today. Jonouchi's little sister had come to school with him today, and he couldn't stop staring. It looked like she already had two suitors… but…

Was he scared to try? No way! He lived with 4 girls at the moment. Before that, 5, plus his mother. There was nothing to be afraid of. Except how her doting swooning fans would react… but why would he care. All else fails, he could dump their lunch trays over them and run.

Breathing out shakily, he stood…. And then sat right back down. Maybe… maybe tomorrow… she looked like she was enjoying herself today. Though then again, Miko was sitting with them… maybe he could go over in the guise of talking to his sister… he stood…

And sat down again…

Miko tired not to let Ryou's accessory bother her, she really did. But every time she glanced over at him, her gaze was drawn to the shape beneath his uniform. She would shiver, then return her focus to the work at hand. At lunch, she heard Ryou wince and pull the accursed thing out of his shirt. After that, he left it on the front, drawing stares from the others in their little group. He just shrugged, and the conversation continued, though not without the occasional glance at the Ring.

She had learned that was what it was called by now… She'd asked…because she hated calling it that thing, though it was so appropriate. Ryou had been reluctant to talk about it too much, but felt she had the right to know. Since it was the reason, she had a Millennium Eye on the back of her neck. Luckily, her hair covered it nicely…

She even managed to relax a bit after lunch. Actually, right up till Egypt class when Marik was waiting at the door, leaning against the frame. Then she remembered something. She had kissed or been kissed by three different guys in the last 24 hours. The thought made Miko blush a bit, but she nodded to Marik with a smile. After she passed through the door way, and to a seat, he stopped Ryou and began a conversation she couldn't hear. But since their eyes darted to her, to the ring , and back to her… then back to the ring, then to the ring again and again, she could get a good idea what it was about…

After the conversation was over, Marik sat next to her, while Ryou sat behind. She blinked a bit, but said nothing about it. Instead, she sighed, listening to the cast list. They'd given a few practice auditions yesterday, but she'd been spaced out through hers, so she assumed she'd done horrible. So, imagine her shock when her name was reached on the roll and she was handed not a slip of paper as she'd expected, but the entire script. She blinked. "Um… are you sure this is mine?" The teacher grinned. "Yes… not only was you performance good, but you're knowledge of Egypt makes you a natural choice for the female lead. The other leads all have first hand knowledge of the nation as well."

Miko blushed a bit, looking around for who else had a packet. Ryou was also handed one, blushing a bit less than she had until he looked at the highlighted parts. Her gaze moved on. Marik had a packet also. Which… She glanced down. The highlighted parts were Akila's… had Marik known? Had Marik rigged it?

She shook it off and sighed, listening to the rest of the information that was handed out. Then class had some free time. Marik grinned over, and waved his script at her briefly. He got the best friend's part… but it was an important best friend. She glanced behind at Ryou, who was chuckling a bit. Then he glanced up and Miko winced, her blood suddenly pounding and her heart rate increased. It wasn't Ryou anymore.

Bakura chuckled again, ominous, but quiet, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers in her hair. "Looks like we're going to have some fun… You'll have to come over for some private rehearsals…"

Perhaps he hadn't read all of it yet… but she didn't want to do that… not at all. She shook her head a bit, but as a reward for it, got her hair pulled tight. She glanced over at Marik, but his attention was on his packet. She thought about saying something, but he pulled her hair harder.

"Not a sound, koneko… not a sound to him…"

She winced a little, and was surprised when he let go. She moved her hand up to rub her head a little where it hurt, only to find her arm grabbed, and the brace taken off in a hurry. He moved fast, already having a finger in place over her wrist. "I told you… not a sound…" He whispered, pressing a little. She stifled her next wince. That hurt… it was only getting sorer it appeared.. and more than sore now… He released the pressure, putting the brace back on. "Good. You learn fast. Now… don't but any pressure on that wrist of yours my little tenshi…" He chuckled a bit, leaning forward to tease his hand over the wound on her neck, and chuckle airily and maliciously onto her cheek, making her shiver. "… I'm the only one who can hurt you."

He leaned back, and then Ryou was back, looking frantic. Miko turned around quickly so he wouldn't see the fear or the beginning of tears in her eyes. But Marik saw them. He looked over, and seeing Ryou's worried expression, and her tears, sighed loudly. "I should have been paying more attention…"

Miko shook her head, but said nothing. She didn't have a chance to, because the bell rang. Quickly she packed up her things and was almost through the door when that hand was on her neck again. "Home with Ryou again, my little pet… or else." Then it was gone.

She hurried away, through the halls and to her locker, dropping off her stuff before dropping to the floor herself. Ryou sighed when he came up, kneeling next to her. "Sorry, Miko… I really am…"

She shook her head, wincing a little as she pushed herself to her feet, applying pressure to her wrist in the process. "Not your fault… it isn't."

Ryou shook his head, and started out of the building, with Miko in quiet tow behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_From now on, I'll be writing from first person…It has more power that way. I'll probably be going back and rewriting earlier chapters._**

* * *

It was more than a little bit of a shock to me when the two of us came to a halt in front of Ryou's house, to hear shouts coming from inside already. I cast a glance at Ryou, and then another hurried glance at my house down the street. I would have loved to be able to slip over to the comfort of my own room, away from this… But, I gave him a sigh and a nod, and stepped up onto the top stair. I let Ryou open the door and followed him inside. This house… just yesterday, it's been the setting for my nightmare. I would loved to have never set foot inside it again. But, fate was against me, as it always had been.

Bakura however, to my ultimate relief paid me no attention as we came in. He was too busy yelling some kind of response to his sandy haired co-arguer. Marik? Was it really…? Ryou slipped into the kitchen, and I followed. Or, I tried to.

I'd thought Bakura hadn't noticed me. How wrong I'd been. Again his arm snaked it's way across my shoulders, and he brought his hand to rest under the curtain of my hair, over the mark he'd made on my neck. It felt wet now, and I knew the bleeding had resumed. I gave a wince, which only prompted Bakura's other hand to reach for my wrist. My injured wrist. Such a liability a simple injury like this became. So easy to exploit, at least for him.

"Marik." Hah, it was Marik! Bakura's voice was icy, yet at least the volume had lowered. "What I do with my property, is none of your concern."

Lavender eyes flashed in response at him. I'd never seen Marik mad. Not at all. He'd always been so levelheaded. But the rod was in his hand and he brandished it like a weapon almost as he spoke. Every behavior of his seemed to proclaim his fury at the same time. "It's the claim of her being your property that is my concern. You no longer live in a world where people, women included, can be taken as objects. You cannot lay claim to her like you did in the past."

Bakura scoffed. "Fine then. Perhaps the law doesn't protect me, but basic common sense does. I saw her first." His gaze was locked onto that of Marik's, and subtly, I try to slip away. They were talking about me, in the vaguest way possible. I was an object to be fought over apparently. I wanted to slip into the kitchen with Ryou. Desperately, I wanted to do so. However, when I just barely moved, Bakura's grasp on my wrist tightened until I cried out in pain. "Stay where you are, little one. I'll dispose of this fool shortly…"

I wince a little before I speak, my head inclined to the ground. There was an odd burning where my pendant touched my skin as I did so. My gaze was on the floor, where I could see Bakura's shoe, but that was all. The words I spoke next hardly seemed to be my own. "I shall stay nowhere, and he is no fool." They were spoken softly, barely audible to me. It hardly seemed like my voice either… Indeed, I could barely believe I'd spoken them. With them came a sense of power, bravado, power... spunk…Not things I normally had. The horror of the whole thing was… he heard them too. The grip on my wrist became impossibly painful and I immediately let out a piercing cry. I was yanked up as well, causing additional pain for me to handle. The mark on the back of my neck began to burn, and I'm sure the bleeding increased too.

"He is what I say he is, and you will do as I say." The answer came through what I thought sounded like gritted teeth. The warmth on my chest faded, perhaps because all the pain overcame it. My eyes I squeezed shut, not noticing that the air beneath me grew a bit darker as the courage I'd possessed moments before left as quickly as it'd come.

"Y-Y-Yes… Yes…Bakura…" That sounded more like me. Cringing in my words as I much as could, because I couldn't satisfactorily do so in the body. Bakura yanked me up again to my feet, and the hand on my neck moved to wrap viciously against my stomach. I say viciously, because if I even breathed too deep, it tightened, and after so many deep breaths, it felt like he was trying to break me. Perhaps… Perhaps he was.

Marik had fallen silent when those words of rebellion had escaped from my mouth. Now I felt his eyes studying me, those gorgeous lavender eyes…I did not meet his gaze however. Marik spoke, his voice calm again, yet laced with a fiery venom. "Are you sure about that? Can you speak for every moment of her past?" When that drew no response from Bakura, I heard him speak again. "And as I see it, poor little Ryou actually saw her before you did, now didn't he?"

A growl rose from the man holding me, clearly not pleased. "Ryou, hardly counts. Now get out of here, Marik. I would hate to have to explain to your sister why I'm sending her a tattered corpse."

Perhaps my wince from that thought was heard. Perhaps Bakura re-tightened his grip on my wrist out of principle. Marik gave me another look, one I could have sworn had concern along the edges before his eyes went to Bakura's. "Fine…"

I didn't see him leave. I didn't see the door shut. But I heard it, and I knew, Marik, perhaps my only protector, had left the premises. I was left with Bakura, and he wasn't bound to be happy after I'd back mouthed him. But had it really been me? The words were not mine, not mine at all.

The door had barely shut when I was thrown against the couch. I had a feeling I'd get used to this treatment eventually. I managed to maneuver my wrist into my uninjured hand, and nurse it with little more than a small wince to show I'd not appreciated the handling. Yet he still stood before me. I didn't need to look up to tell he wasn't pleased in the least. I didn't need to meet his gaze to tell he was glaring daggers at me.

"What possessed your frail little head to say such things to me?" A part of me, I'm not sure where it came from, wondered if he was so mad because I said it, or because I'd said it in front of Marik. This, I kept to myself. I wasn't going to do something rash again..I wasn't going to tempt fate again.

My silence only encouraged him more. His hand came forward and snatched my poor wrist from the cradle I'd made for it, pressing his thumb against the sorest part. How did he know that was the sorest place? I didn't know, nor did I want to. Perhaps it was just that wherever he was applying pressure was the sorest place…I whimper loudly, and in response he presses harder.

"I'm not sure what to do with you- no, forget that…I am sure. Did you bring your script?" The way he said it made me cringe. Yet, I managed a nod, and the pressure on my wrist eased up. I even had a chance to lift my head and see the pained expression of Ryou duck into the kitchen again. I turn my attention to Bakura, eyes pleading. "P-Please…I do…do not know…how I got…I got the part… But… please, Bakura… I do not…understand…"

He gave a smirk, releasing my wrist, but placing one hand dangerously close to my neck, to keep me on the couch. I wasn't going to be allowed to go anywhere. He wasn't going to give me the chance to give an encore of yesterday. His other hand was rummaging in my back pack. For a moment… A brief moment… I felt robbed, and violated, more so than anything else he'd done to me so far. That…that was my backpack! I moved a little against his hand, which only aggravated him to pushing me back, harder than before. I received a growl as well. "Stay."

Like I was some kind of dog. For some reason, that poked at me, and I felt like snapping again. I quickly repressed the rising warmth on my chest. Such impudence would only get me hurt. Again the room got a tad bit darker. But it didn't look any different. What was going on?

Bakura gave a grin as he pulled out the script and flipped through it idly with one hand. "Hmm… Well, I certainly like the idea of starting at the beginning… but, I think, there's a better scene in here…" The hand pinning me to the couch grabbed my collar and yanked me forward, enough that I was no longer against the couch. His hand found it's way to the back of my neck. I heard Ryou's voice, but just as it started to say something, the room got kind of fuzzy. Darkness crept into the edges of my vision, and before I knew it, there was nothing left of my vision. My thoughts were slower to cease, but only by half a second. I heard a voice in my head.

_By the fires of khet, I don't think so…_

* * *

I awoke before I opened my eyes. Something felt off. I was… swaying it felt like. But how could I be swaying? I gave myself a mental eye roll. How ridiculous to think that I could be swaying. Slowly, I let myself open my eyes. The sight that greeted me was…I'm not sure how to describe it. Out of whack, odd? Crazy? Abnormal or disturbing is probably the best way to put it. Yes, that's it. Abnormal. The door was coming out of the ceiling. What kind of room was I in?

Or what world…I didn't know much about the powers that Bakura had. Maybe this was one of them. He'd managed to turn my life entirely upside down, so, hey, we couldn't he turn the world literally upside down. I looked down at my feet, and saw a rope tied around them. That…didn't help much… Oh dear.

Bakura hadn't turned the world upside down.

He'd turned me upside down.

Panic swelled, and I immediately began scrambling to try to get myself free. I clearly wasn't thinking straight, or I'd have realized that if I got untied, I'd hit the floor. Better than staying up I suppose. But in either case, it didn't matter. After a whole lot of effort to get my arm up there to my feet, (up…to my feet… gah!) my wrist got tangled up there. I don't know if it got trapped between my feet, or…or if the rope itself had been tied to capture any attempts to untangle. Maybe he even managed to…I'm not even going to waste my time speculating anymore. But now, I had three appendages to free- and one injured hand to do it in. Better than nothing I suppose. I huff a little as I try. Only to my horror…this hand got stuck as well.Immediately my wrist starting sending out unhappy messages. Ones along the lines of. 'Help! This hurts.' And, since my wrist apparently can't suffer alone, it makes these messages of displeasure as painful as possible to me.

I wince and start trying to rock and shake it all loose. How annoying, how annoying. My whimpers got louder as my attempts to free myself only put more pressure on my wrist. I was too busy glaring at the tangle, and trying to find a better way out than brute force when the door opened. The easiest way to see who it was turned out to be to tip my head back and look. Bakura was standing there, smirking awfully. But was there something else in those eyes?

"Well, well, well. I suppose all this noise was you getting yourself into such a lovely position."

Part of me recognized that line. Then I pause. Oh. Of course I recognized it. I'd been there when we wrote it! Yet, to hear it…pierced even deeper than I thought it possibly could. My very core… ached suddenly. That burning on my chest again. I shudder a bit as I meet his eyes pleadingly. "Please… Please… Bakura… let me down, I beg you… my wrist… please…"

He came forward, smirking, reaching forward to grab my hair, and pull. When I cried out, he leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "You know your part, play it right." There was an unspoken 'or else' in his voice. I cringe a little, and whimper, which brings him to pull my hair even tighter. It looked like I'd be playing along. The room seemed to get a bit brighter however, and that warm feeling rose. I quietly give Bakura a nod, and he steps back, satisfied he had my cooperation. Yet, the light got a bit brighter for me. Could he see it? I leave my head leaning back, and I close my eyes. This couldn't end well… none of this could end well. I was just too weak to handle him. Weak of spirit, mind, and body. I'd never be able to-

_Oh just shush._

Huh? Where did that voice come from? It was female, so it wasn't Bakura's… so who…?

_Does it matter? Just let me take control for a little bit. I'll give Bakura what he wants…the pig…_

If possible, now I was even more lost..maybe this was all just a dream. Can you feel pain in dreams? Wondered that quietly before the voice ahemed in my head. But the voice couldn't possibly know the lines.

_Oh, wanna bet? Just let me have a shot. _

Now, I'm talking to myself. Would Bakura drive me to the edge of insanity? Or push me over it? Oh dear…this wasn't any good. However, I might as well give to the voice. When I did, light filled my mind and then…Well, I can't describe the next feeling. It was like I became an observer to the events that followed…

- - -

I had to remember where I needed to pick up. Sure, I knew the basics of what had happened, but in order to make this as seamless, and perfect, and utterly vengeful as possible, I had to remember precisely how it'd gone the first time. For all I'd said, that wasn't easy. Not at all. I let my eyes harden into glare at him, and start my "act."

I gritted my teeth and focused all my negative energy at him. "Quit smirking and let me down!" Vaguely, I noted that I wasn't exactly in the same kind of clothes I'm used to wearing. Modern clothing… Blah. I was still in a skirt, so it didn't do much good for struggling. Just as last time I was in this position, I was still exposed and easy to poke fun at. Which, is exactly what I knew he was going to do.

If he was surprised at my sudden anger, he didn't show it. He circled around me, in an out of my vision. "Now why would I do that when I have you in such a lovely position?" Of course, I knew now as I knew then he had a point. But that didn't mean I was happy about it. My glare followed him around. As before, either this unsettled him, or he simply got bored. More than likely, it was the latter. He stopped squarely in my view and assumed an exaggerated thinking pose. I hated it, always had. "But I may consider it if you say… promise not to try to hurt me."

I was stronger than I had been then, but this body wasn't. And this injured wrist? Ugh. At this point I'd do anything to appease it. "Fine. What ever. Just cut me down!"

Even though I knew what he would do next it still infuriated me. He turned his back on me, and moved toward the door again, as if to leave. "I said I'd consider it, I didn't say I would."

Now, as then, that was too much. The pain was starting to grate at me more than I thought was possible. The next line rolled off my tongue as natural as could be. "Look, I don't know what the khet you have planned for me but by Ra if you don't let me down..." My voice slowly but surely grew more threatening in tone by the end. I knew what would come from the threat however. I preemptively ducked this time as the dagger whizzed through the air, slicing the rope. I landed flat on my back. Now came the hardest part… Actually expressing gratitude when right now I waned nothing better than to strangle him. I didn't climb to my feet, for a dual purpose.

"Um…thanks?"

And the reason why I didn't stand was clear. I got nothing but a grunt. If I'd been standing, I would have jumped him right there and choked him with his own hair. An infuriating fellow! Instead, I channeled my energy into standing and cradling the injured wrist I was forced to deal with carefully. He was walking out the door and I was forced to step through it, even though I knew what was going to happen. As I was halfway across the threshold, the door swung shut hitting me from behind. Momentum from the swinging door knocked me forward- straight into Bakura's waiting arms. It was as annoying as ever. I didn't want to look up, but I did. His grin was twice as amused as it should have been.

I would have pulled back and glared daggers at him even if it wasn't what I was supposed to do. For the first time, I realized that though circumstances were exactly matched, setting left much to be desired. It was modern. The next scene doubtful wouldn't work so well. Unless he happened to have set up more than I thought he had while poor pitiful Miko was unconscious.

I followed him as he led me down a… it was called carpet, right? Regardless, it wasn't the stone I should have been walking down. He led me down the hall, opening a door and flicking his wrist. I knew what he wanted me to do, but I stubbornly stuck to my guise. Naivety.

"What?"

"Inside." He knew what was coming, and the annoyance showed in his voice. Why on earth did he choose this? I mean, it wasn't the scene that gave him the most control over me. I began to suspect that he had something different in mind than the script did. Yet, what could I do about it? Nothing more than I ever could.

"Uh…no."

As per normal, he didn't look too thrilled at all. In fact, he looked very stressed right there. Especially if one looked at his temple. It was pulsing with him repressing his desire to strangle me. Why, oh why did that make my heart soar more than a bit?

"Uh…yes!"

"Uh…no!"

"Don't make me angry…"

"Don't make **me** angry…"

His eyes narrowed, and I only smirked in response. "Watch it, girl."

When I spoke my next line, I layered it with as much triple meaning as possible. "Boy, this is sounding familiar." In the play it was familiar to the characters, there goes one layer. Twice, you hear it in the play, but Bakura, had heard it twice before. I sought to remind him of that with my tone, but it was impossible to tell if I succeeded. I met his eyes as I played over the same scene he was in his head. That much I could tell. Here, I knew the script was being deviated from when Bakura' whispered 'Enough!' to me, which drew a smirk to my lips, which in turn eradicated the patience he had left. He grabbed my arm and pushed me in.

I'd been counting on there not being a couch there. It was there. Not the same kind of couch. This one had a back. I lost my balance from his pushing, and hit the ground. Gravity never has been my friend. At least now I know what to blame. I hurried to me feet and put the couch between me and him.

"No need to be so antisocial, Miko. We're done for now."

Ooooh, Done are we? Maybe he was, but I so wasn't. However, I let my stance fall into one that Miko might be seen displaying. My knees turned inward and my whole posture became much more inward. Restraining the spirit in my voice was harder. "Y-Yes Bakura."

He settled onto the couch, relaxed in body, but I swear gears in his head were still turning. Good. He waved a hand at me. "There's a glass of water over there. Bring it here, while I explain why I chose that particular scene."

Smirking quietly I head toward the glass of water he mentioned. It was a fairly tall glass too. I pick it up carefully, careful not to spill a drop as I turned around. He was still talking. Did he ever stop?

"As you see in this, Akila shows plenty of insolence and spunk. But the Thief King does squash that spirit. At the end of the scene, she does the exact thing you're doing now. She obediently brings him a glass of water, with no defiance left in her. This is how you should act."

I was so mad at what he was saying, my body began to tremble and I almost spilled. The control that kept that from happening was just because I was so focused on something else. I came up against the back of the couch, leaning over to peer at him with something along the lines of innocence. But if his eyes had been opened he would have seen the light glimmering in them.

"I think…I understand now Bakura…"

"Good. My water?"

He was holding his hand up, as if expecting me to put it in there. Yeah right. "I understand…that your memory of events is a little fuzzy. Let me clear it up for you. Here's your water." I hold the glass out over him and…

…Turn it over directly on that fading smirk and white hair.

"Wake up Bakura. I know you remember what happened better than that. For example, you tied me up wrong. I was supposed to be tied by my wrists not my ankles. Try to get those things straight."

He was on his feet already, and I folded my arms over my chest, and smirked at him. If I had a mirror, I would see that the light in my eyes was dancing. And dancing mischievously. Bakura's angered eyes locked onto mine, but the anger soon turned to irate confusion. With an arrogant finger wave, the air around me lit up a tiny bit, and then faded. I could wait till I struck again. He needed time to think now. And thinking was easier when I wasn't around. Because if I was around, I'd definitely cause more problems than he could think about.

--

I had no idea how to respond. There was a wet Bakura in front of me, and he didn't look…happy… at all. I knew that I'd done this to him, but it really hadn't been me. All light in my eyes turned to fear, and I just stared wide eyed at him. "P-Please. I-I-I-I… I…" I was reduced to a whimper as I just ran out of things to say. 'Please don't hurt me?' 'I was being controlled by someone else!' 'I didn't do it, really!' 'Please, please just don't hurt me…'

To my eternal luck, Bakura simply stormed out the door, leaving me entirely alone. I heard him meet Ryou on the stairs, and Ryou quietly ask.

"What happened to you?"

Bakura's response was simple, and as irate as I knew he was. "Shut up. Get her out of here." I heard a door slam a few seconds later. I hurried down the stairs, right into Ryou's arms. I wanted to sob, but I just couldn't. When I finally looked up, Ryou gave me a smile. "Bakura says you can go home. Did he hurt you today?"

I gave him a sad smile as I headed toward the front door, with him right next to me. "No more than can be expected. I think the mark stopped bleeding, so that's plus." He still looked a bit worried. I gave him as bright of a smile as I could muster. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

He didn't looked too reassured as I walked out the door but as soon as I could see my front porch, my heart was soaring. I was going to forget everything that happened today, including my period of time where I wasn't in control of my body. Actually, especially that. It was too weird.

I slip into my house, and sigh a bit. The sigh? It was one of relief. I step into the kitchen and blink a little. There was a vase full of roses on the table, and my sister was staring at them. Kisane had a rose in her hair, slightly wilted. I give her a quizzical look. "Kisane?"

She looked up at me, as confused as I was. "They were in my locker..."

I blink and look at them again. "A card?"

"Nope."

"First time?"

"No again. Yesterday there was one rose and that box of chocolates. Today a dozen more roses."

Now I was really confused. "Who? Why?"

She gave me a sigh in response. Clearly, she had no idea either. "I don't know. I just don't know. I think Kaiba has something to do with it. He was giving my locker funny looks."

"Could he...?"

"No, not him, but he might be helping someone else who does. Trust me, they aren't from him, but he definitely knows which locker is mine. However, I think it's just a gag."

I didn't believe her. Ifshe thought it were a gag, she wouldn't have brought it home. I give her a pat on the back as I walk upstairs. She was still staring at the vase as I disappeared into my room. I shut my door, and blinked. Someone was sitting on my bed. My window was open with the curtains blowing. I blinked again from the shock.

"H-How long have you been h-here?"

He smiled and indicated for me to have a seat on my own bed. "Since I left that house." I let my eyes meet lavender ones as I sat. As soon as they met however, I tore them away, and scooted over, so I had a fair amount of space between me and the boy on my bed. Actually, about as much as possible.

"T-thank you...for trying...to...back there...with Bakura..."

He gave me abit of a smirk. "My pleasure, and don't apologize for it either." Darn, that was my next step. "He shouldn't be doing that to you. You don't deserve it." I give a bit of a nervous smile.

"I-It's not a problem...he actually didn't hurt me that much after you left." He seemed skeptical. "He had me act out a scene from the play."I explained. He seemed surprised, and gave me that look that asked 'Which one?' "The one right after she's kidnapped...or I'm kidnapped..I'm so confused..." I didn't mention that I didn't do any of the acting. That I'd been possessed for it.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Was he trying to make a submission point?"

"I think so...but I think I ruined it when I dumped water on him."

If ever anyone had looked shocked, it was him just now. Disbelief. If I'd actually done it, I wouldn't have belived it either. Neither of us needed to make a comment on his emotional state after that. After a few moments, Marik laughed a bit. "You've go spunk buried under all that timidity somewhere." But it wasn't really mine, I wanted to point out. I didn't though. But it got me thinking.

Someone possessed me, and gave me the spunk to do these things. Did I really not have a spine of my own? Did I need that girl who took over today? Or was I just...just a shy person? I really couldn't tell as I thought about it. I looked up, my inquiry on my tongue. I was ready to ask him if he thought it was crazy that I'd been possessed, and that was the only way I had any spunk...but it hit me as I looked up, Marik was much closer than before. His hand was on the back of my neck, and though he was close, he was busy with that part of me.

"It's not bleeding anymore. But I think it's all scarred over. I wouldn't recommend any updos for a while." I nervously ran my hand through my hair. My hair didn't like anything being done to it anyway. It didn't even like being brushed.

"I won't..." He had finished his examination, but he was still close. As if his other hand was taking a cue from me, it began to run through my hair too. Mine stopped moving and dropped to my lap with it's mate. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking that word... Partner is better... yes... no... it's not... twin! Twin... that's a safe word, in my lap with it's twin. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? There was a tug on my hair, pulling my attention in that direction, and making me turn my head on instinct. I couldn't have been more surprised when immediately any question I had was stifled by his lips on mine.

Before, his kiss had been gentle, and only a little demanding. This time, it was more demanding, but still much softer than Bakura's had been. Ryou's still came to mind. That one had been that softest of all. I couldn't think about Ryou for too long though. Marik's hand on my neck pulled me closer, while the one in my hair dropped down to my lap, where tan fingers intertwined with my pale trembling ones. I had no idea what to do. Only to let myself be acted upon.Air disappeard from my back, replaced by my bed. That shocked me into a response- a muffled squeak. Marik pulled off and gave me a look as if asking me what I had ruined the moment for.

I wasn't feeling like explaining how shy I was, and how uncomfortable he'd made me, I came up with something else to explain it. I gulped and pointed with my free hand to the window. "I-It's still open. What if... Bakura..."

He didn't look too pleased but he let go of my hand and moved to the window himself. "You're right. He's still too close... See you at school, Miko." And, then he was gone out the door. I gave several blinks, staying sprawled out on my bed.

"Why... why can't life be normal...again..." Life was anything but normal... I'm losing my mind, my life, everything...Oh, I'm losing everything. My life is no longer my own. I can do nothing about it...What to do? Apparently... nothing...

I know I have to go make dinner. But I need just another moment to pull myself together. Are there missing pieces? I think there are...


End file.
